Soy una muggle ¿porque estoy en Hogwarts?
by Mich.Only
Summary: Melanie es capaz de entrar al mundo mágico, donde abordara el expreso que cambiara para siempre su vida. Según Dumbledore su destino es estar en Hogwarts, pero ella no lo cree así y más cuando las cosas se complican al conocer a Harry y Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_No, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, en estos momentos estaría en un yate junto con Draco y Harry, y un elfo domestico me estaría trayendo piñas coladas._

**¿Fantasia o realidad?**

Alguna vez has sentido que no eres muy importante? o que no eres suficientemente bonita? O que no eres la más inteligente? Ni la más atlética? La que mejor baila? La más divertida? O que simplemente a veces sientes que no eres buena absolutamente nada?

-Yo sí.

Te has llegado a preguntar alguna vez porque no te pasa nunca nada interesante? Porque no eres tan especial como las protagonistas de los libros que lees? Si se que son fantasía pero juro que desearía que un día apareciera un hada en mi puerta diciéndome que soy la elegida para salvar a algún mundo secreto. Es imposible lose. Pero no lo has llegado a desear al menos una vez?

-Yo sí

Te has mirado al espejo reprochando porque la madre naturaleza no pudo ser más generosa contigo? Tal vez porque no te hizo más flaca o mas gordita, mas alta o más baja, mas linda, con un cabello más bonito?

-Yo sí.

Me llamo Melanie, tengo 16 años, debo admitir que no soy de las chicas mas interesantes del mundo, tal ves hasta puedo ser un poco aburrida, en mi colegio no soy de las más populares pero eso en realidad no me importa, hay muchas cosas que no me importan en realidad. Pero hay algo que si me preocupa es que siento que no encajo en mi mundo, no me malitenprenten lo he intentado, trate de ser mas sociable e ir mas a fiestas "fue un error! Resulta que bailo fatal", trate de practicar algún deporte "fue un error! soy mala en todos", hasta trate de saber si tenia algún talento "fue un error! no puedo cantar (pregúntale a mi ducha), hasta trate de hacer malabares(triple error).

Si se lo que todas pensaran de mi, "esa chica es un desastre!" y talves tengan razón, pero acaso hasta una chica desastrosa como yo, no merece algo especial en su vida? Yo creo que si.

En mi casa no importa lo que haga siempre soy opacada por mi hermana mayor, en toda casa los padres siempre tienen un hijo al que secretamente quieren mas (aunque jamás lo reconocerán) y en mi casa esa hija es Alma, ella es bueno… es… Almaa! popular, bonita, generosa, inteligente y "la hija perfecta que cualquier padre quisiera tener", si lose, lo contrario a mí, como competir contra alguien así? Yo no puedo. En mi casa mis padres solo hablan de los logros de Alma, "Alma hizo esto, Alma hizo aquello" yo siempre he pasado a un segundo plano.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando salí del colegio y era hora de escoger que profesión estudiar. Que profesión escogería una chica como yo?, definitivamente no sería Medico: no soy tan inteligente!, Abogado? : No tengo esa chispa astuta que deben tener los abogados, Maestra?: Creo no tener el don para enseñar, Arquitecta? : Ja! Los edificios se caerían!. Se van acabando las profesiones y yo sigo sin escoger.

-Mel…

-Ah?

-Iras este verano?

-A donde? -Dije volviendo al presente.

-No has escuchado todo lo que te dicho?

-No- dije apenada.

A casa de tu tía Elizabeth! - dijo alterada mi madre.

-Supongo. -Conteste

-Supongo -remedo ella claramente molesta.

-Melanie es que porque siempre tienes que estar así, mirando al vacio, pareciera que nada te importara, porque no puedes ser mas como tu hermana Alma ella es tan….

-Cuando me iré con mi tia? -pregunte cortando a mi madre antes de que empezara con sus sermón, "Alma es linda, perfecta, preciosa, bla, bla, bla… parécete a ella"

-Comprare el boleto de avión para que salgas el fin de semana.

-Bien- Dije recordando cómo eran mis veranos con mi tía Elizabeth

Mi tía Elizabeth era de las tías divertidas, soltera(aun nose porque), que siempre te hacen reír, , siempre me animaba verla , recuerdo que siempre me dice que soy la chica más linda que ha visto (se que miente, pero es lindo escucharlo) ella lograba alejarme de la rutina de mi vida, además que recorrer las calles londinenses era una de esas pocas cosas en la vida que te llenan de paz.

Entre una cosa y la otra, rápidamente llego el fin de semana, Mama me llevo al aeropuerto y todo el trayecto lo pasamos muy calladas, generalmente nunca hablábamos mucho, ambas sabemos que no tenemos muchas cosas en común. Pronto estuvimos delante de la entrada, estacionamos el coche y bajamos la pesada maleta.

-Tienes todo? -pregunto mama algo preocupada

-Si-

-Bien.

-Bien

-¿No estás asustada? -pregunto

-No - mentí, si estaba asustada, era mi primer viaje sola.

-Elizabeth estará esperando apenas bajes del avión.

-Está bien.

-Segura que estarás bien.- pregunto de nuevo, era lindo ver a mama preocupada por mi, era las pocas veces que demostraba que me quería.

-Segura. - Inesperadamente me abrazo, me estremecí al contacto, ella no era de precisamente una persona cariñosa, respondí a su abrazo.

-Ma?

-Si?

-Es que… ya tengo que subir al avión.

-Oh! -exclamo al tiempo que me soltaba

Pase mi boleto al encargado y me señalo el camino, un vacio inundo mi interior cuando vi a mi madre observando cómo me iba, sonara raro pero ya la extrañaba. El viaje fue muy aburrido lo pase durmiendo, después de todo eran más de 8 horas de vuelo, no sentía ya tanto miedo al estar sola, es mas hasta me sentía más independiente un paso más cerca de la madurez, pues quien sabe, hoy un vuelo sola en avión, mañana el Mundo!

-MELANIEEE POR AQUIIII! -Grito una voz muy familiar, voltee para ver como se acercaba corriendo hacia mí, mi tía favorita Elizabeth, con su típico estilo británico.

-Tiaaaa! -Al tiempo que nos abrazábamos en medio de toda la gente que pasaba por el aeropuerto de Londres.

-¿Puede ser que cada día estas mas Bellaa? -Dijo- En serio creo que eres la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida! (se los dije)

-Y tu creo que cada día te haces más joven -Verdad! Mi tía es de esas mujeres que los años no pasan por ella, ya tiene 38 y parece aun de 27, con su cabello rubio corto y su esbelta figura.

-Oh querida!, pequeños secreticos, algún día los compartiré contigo -

Llegamos a su acogedor apartamento, lleno de recuerdos de todos los viajes que había hecho y fotos de su familia (me encantaba ver que la foto más grande que tenia era una de mi, en el medio). Los siguientes días fuimos de compras, paseamos por las calles, fuimos a una ópera (no son aburridas, aunque no lo crean) conocí al actual novio de mi tía, Raúl (hot, hot, hot!)

-Porque no te casas con él? -pregunte mientras íbamos para tomar un tren en la estación Kings and Cross.

-No estoy hecha para el matrimonio, me gusta mi vida como esta.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Debemos darnos prisas ya son casi las 11 am y a esta hora la estación se llena de gente.

Efectivamente ya la estación estaba colapsada, familias iban de aquí para alla con los boletos para abordar su respectivo tren. Mi mirada se centro en un chico que vestía de manera extraña y paso con un jaula de lo que parecía una ¿lechuza?, lo seguí con la mirada y vi que llego a una pared en donde ¡desapareció!. Me rasque los ojos, tal ves había sido mi imaginación.

-Tía creo que… ¿Tía?

Oh no lo que faltaba perdí a mi tía en plena estación, un miedo me lleno el alma, al encontrarme sola en aquel lugar. Pero pronto el miedo fue compensado por curiosidad al dirigir mi mirada de nuevo a la pared en la creía ver desaparecer al chico, ahora frente a ella se encontraba 3 chicos rubios, con 3 jaulas parecidas que contenían también un ave. Uno de ellos se percato de que nadie los veía y uno a uno, ¡también desparecieron!. Lleve las manos a mi boca para ahogar un pequeño grito de asombro, no podía ser cierto lo que mis ojos veían, la gente no desaparece en paredes ¿o sí?- Nooo por supuesto que no lo hacen. Me fui acercando poco a poco a esa pared, la explore con la vista se veía dura, impenetrable, ¿Cómo podían la gente desaparecer?. Pose una mano sobre ella y lo que paso me helo el corazón, ¡mi mano ya no estaba! Había desaparecido en la pared, la saque asustada y volvió a aparecer, di varios pasos hacia atrás, pero como era posible que esa pared, no entendía nada. Lentamente me fui acercando de nuevo hacia ella, me percate de algo que no había visto, colgada en la parte de arriba de la pared había un letrero.

_"Plataforma 9/3,4"_

-Chiquilla tenemos prisa! ¿Pasaras o no? - dijo una mujer mayor, vestida vistosamente con un gran sombrero enorme, junto a ella había un chico de cara redonda como de mi edad.

Me hice a un lado, para que ella y el chico "pasaran".

-Debes darte prisa, el expreso casi parte- Me dijo el chico de cara redonda.

-¡Vamos Neville que perderás el tren! -exigió la robusta mujer

-Abuela no lo perderé, -Al tiempo que atravesaba la pared seguido por la mujer ambos se perdieron. La sorpresa hizo que mis piernas se tambalearan y me hicieran caer al piso, me levanto rápido y hice lo que cualquier chica responsable haría.

¿Salí corriendo a buscar a mi tia?… ¡NO!... En realidad atravesé la pared! ¿ustedes no hubiesen hecho lo mismo?. No se porque lo hice, curiosidad supongo, Cerré lo ojos y cruce hacia lo desconocido, el sonido estremecedor de una locomotora me hizo abrir los ojos, delante de mis ojos tenía el tren mas imponente que hubiese visto nunca, era de un color escarlata y tenia grabadas en letras negras "expreso de Hogwarts"

-Es imposible -Dije maravillada, al ver el furor con las que todos los chicos subían al tren y algunos todavía se despedían de sus padres, mientras el humo de la locomotora impregnaba el ambiente.

-Tienes la cabeza llena de torposoplos. -Me dijo dulcemente una rubia despeinada.

-Torpo que?

-Torposoplos.

Le sonreí al no saber de que hablaba, aun no salía de la maravilla de lo que acaba de pasarme, atravase una pared para descubrir una especie de "Tren súper secreto",

-Debemos irnos - me dijo la rubia jalándome de un brazo. Yo solo la seguí embobada contemplaba las jaulas de lo que efectivamente si eran lechuzas. Sin saber como llegamos a una compuertas para entrar al tren.

-Su boleto por favor- dijo un hombre alto, de apariencia graciosa. La rubia le mostro un ticket y enseguida la dejo pasar.

-Su boleto por favor -dijo de nuevo dirigiéndose a mi.

-No, yo no ten….

-Seguro se lo comieron los torposoplos, a ellos les gusta comer papel. - dijo la rubia que me esperaba

-Revisa en tu bolsillo - exigio el hombre

Temerosa metí mi mano en el bolsillo, sentí un papel, lo saque, me sorprendi, ahí estaba un ticket exactamente igual al que la rubia habia pasado.

El hombre hizo paso para que entrara - Hogwarts te espera - y me guiño.

Sabes cuando tu mente te grita "no lo hagas!", pero tu corazón te grita igual de fuerte "hazlo". ¿A quién escucharías? Si.. Yo escuche al corazón, es que no pude evitarlo, sentía que debía entrar, era como si mi sexto sentido me empujara a entrar y mi adrenalina colaborara. ¿Sabía que era una locura entrar allí? Si, ¿Fui una imprudente al entrar a un tren descocido? Quizás, ¿Sabía que esto cambiaria mi vida para siempre? No.

Lo que vi adentro fue aun más sorprendente de lo que vi afuera, los compartimientos estaban llenos de chicos que, usaban una especie de palito y…!hacían flotar cosas!, cambiaban cosas de color, ¡explotaban cosas!. ¡Increíble!

Me acerque para ver mejor, era como obra de… de una tecnología muy avanzada.

-Por aquí- grito la rubia, que me hacía señas para que me acercaba

Temerosa lo hize y entramos a un compartimiento que estaba solo, ella se asomo por la ventanilla y se empezó a despedir de alguien. Sé que era lo que iba a pasar, pero sentir como el tren se comenzaba a mover me llevo a la realidad, ¿Qué hacía yo aquí, en un tren desconocido, que quien sabe a dónde se dirigía, con chicos extraños que usan palitos de tecnología avanzada?, mi tía… oh dios mi tiaa! Debe estar preocupada buscándome, pensando que me paso algo malo. Me puse de pie inmediatamente.

-Tengo que bajarme! - grite.

-No creo que puedas, ya el tren está en marcha.

-Tengo que bajarme! -repetí ahora con lagrimas en los ojos.

La rubia se paro y me dirigió una mirada dulce, me percate del color azul grisáceo de sus ojos, me transmitieron paz.

-Pero Dumbledore te espera en Hogwarts, el ya me hablo de ti.

- te hablo de mi? ¿Dumbledore? Yo no conozco a ningún Dumbledor, además ¿quién eres tú?-pregunte

-Yo soy Luna Lovegood, y tu eres Melanie Wall ¿cierto?

-Si -respondí ahora más interesada.

-Eres una muggle ¿cierto?

-No! No soy eso, ni siquiera sé que es eso.

-Eres una persona no mágica.

Iba a decir enseguida que si, era obvio que en mi no había una pizca de magia pero pregunte -¿Persona no mágica?

-Si es decir que no puedes hacer magia. -dijo con su suave voz.

-¿Magia? -Cada vez todo me parecía más confuso.

-Si -Y dicho esto se saco detrás de su oreja uno de los palitos de madera que habia visto antes, la agito con su mano y de la nada hizo levitar una arañita que pasaba cerca.

-¿Estás haciendo Magia? - ella asintió y dejo caer la arañita de nuevo en el suelo -Pero es que yo pensé que…. Era tecnología muy avanzada.

-¿Tecnología?

-No me cambies el tema... explícate como que ¡Magia! La magia no existe, Quiero saber que es Hogwarts, ¿Quién es Dumbledore?

Una voces se escucharon afuera de nuestro compartimiento y un grupo de chicos se aglomero para pasar a él.

-Melanie -dijo en tono desesperado Luna al ver unos chicos entraban a nuestro compartimiento- tienes que decir que eres una bruja, solo sígueme la corriente en todo lo que yo diga, nadie puede saber que eres una muggle, ¿entendido? -

-Pero…

-Después te lo explicaran todo, prometo que todo estara bien- y me dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, no sé porque pero confiaba en ella.

A nuestro compartimiento entraron 3 chicos uno era pelirrojo y alto, otra era una peli castaña desordenado y otro era un chico de lentes cabello negro. Al principio parecieron no notar mi presencia.

-Luna! - dijeron al unisonó los 3 chicos. La rubia se paro y los abrazo cariñosa. El pelirrojo le dio un codazo a su amiga peli castaña para que dirigiera su mirada a mí.

-Chicos ella es Melanie Wall - Dijo Luna señalándome.

El primero en acercarse fue el pelinegro de lentes - Hola, me llamo Harry. - tendiéndome la mano.

-Melanie -dije estrechando su mano con la mía temblorosa.

-Soy Ron - se presento el pelirrojo.

-Yo soy Hermione encantada.

-Igualmente - estaba nerviosa, me dirigía hacia un lugar que no conocía, un tal Dumbledore me esperaba, tenía a unos extraños delante de mí y lo peor, mi tía estaría desesperada buscándome!.


	2. Selección de casa

Disclaimer:

_No, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, en estos momentos estaría en un yate junto con Draco y Harry, y un elfo domestico me estaría trayendo piñas coladas._

_

* * *

_

**Selección de casa**

¿Te ha pasado, que acabas de conocer a unas personas, pero ya sientes que las conoces desde siempre, como si se tratara de tu familia?

-A mí nunca me había pasado…. Hasta hoy. Es decir, nunca había conocido a personas que se preocuparan por lo que yo era, que trataran a toda costa de hacerme sentir bien, que me hicieran sentir a gusto, debo admitir que hasta me entristeció pensar que hoy sería el único y el ultimo día en que los vería, porque era seguro que pronto regresaría a Londres.

¿Alguna vez tu corazón a latido tan fuerte, presa de los nervios, que sientes como si se te fuese a salir del pecho?

- El mío nunca… hasta hoy.

¿Alguna vez has dicho tantas mentiras que ya hasta te sientes peor que pinocho?

-Yo nuca… hasta hoy.

Tienen que entenderme la mayor emoción que había tenido en toda mi corta vida, había sido ir a Disney cuando tenía 6 años, y terminar vomitando en un cesto de basura por haberme subido 2 veces a la montaña rusa, no podría contarse como emocionante, así que comprenderán que verme presa en ese tren desconocido, con personas desconocidas, que hacían "magia" con sus extraños palitos de madera, y estar ahí solo porque un tal Dumbledore me tenía que ver, para mí era algo parecido al Apocalipsis. Para rematar la cuestión sentía que mi nariz crecía con cada mentira que decía, que digo que yo decía, ¡que Luna decía por mí!, me sentía como una tonta que no podía hablar por mí misma, yo era algo así como un muñeco de ventrílocuo, cuando abría la boca, Luna se me adelantaba y hablaba por mí.

-Pero, Si nunca has ido a una escuela de magia, ¿Cómo harás para ponerte al día con todo? -preguntaba Hermione

-El mismo Dumbledore será su tutor - Invento Luna, ¿o tal vez eso sería cierto? No lo creo.

-¿Pero porque no habías asistido a Hogwarts, sino hasta ahora? -preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-Es que sus padres son muggles y no querían que su única hija asistiera a un colegio de magos que estaba tan lejos -decía Luna, yo solo la miraba sorprendida, ¿Cómo es que se inventaba mentiras tan rápido? Yo no podría, ¡exacto! Ni siquiera soy buena mentirosa (otra cosa que anotar en las cosas que no se hacer bien)

-¿Eres hija única? - pregunto Hermione

En mi mente recordé a Alma y sin querer una sonrisa de maldad se dibujo en mi cara, al menos aquí Alma no podría opacarme, ni siquiera se enterarían de que existe. _(Jejeje)_

-Si soy hija Única- Hable, mi voz se escucho ronca.

-¡Igual que yo! -soltó emocionada.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -me pregunto Harry.

-16 -

-Espero no quedes en Slytherin -soltó el pelirrojo.

-¿Slythering? - pregunte.

-¡Oh es cierto que no sabes! Veras, - Comenzó a explicar Ron - Hogwarts se divide en 4 casas, Huffepuff, Ravenclaw, Slyherin y Gryffindor, el sombrero seleccionador te pondrá en alguna de estas casas y en donde quedes será como tu familia.

-¿Sombrero seleccionador? -pregunte, sintiéndome como una tonta que no sabe nada.

-Sí, el sombrero es el que decide a dónde vas, es algo así como que lee los pensamientos y sabe los valores que tienes en tu interior. -Explico Harry, ¿un sombrero que toma decisiones?... ¡Extraño!

-Y en que casa están ustedes - quise saber

-En Gryffindor -contestaron casi todos al unisonó.

-Yo estoy en Ravenclaw - Soltó Luna.

Guarde silencio un instante, para imaginarme como seria asistir a ese tal colegio Hogwarts para magos, parecía un mundo fantástico, me imagine que cualquier cosa podría pasar allí, sería fantástico que yo me pudiese quedar para asistir, pero luego recordé ¡no soy una bruja! Y volví a la realidad, imaginándome a mi tía llamando a mis padres para decirles que había desaparecido, eso hizo que sintiera un hueco en el estomago, trate de tranquilizarme, después de todo pronto estaría de regreso en Londres, ese tal Dumledore se daría cuenta de que todo había sido una confusión, de que se habían equivocado de persona… pero ¿entonces porque tenía yo ese ticket en mi bolsillo? Yo jamás había visto nunca ese boleto y mágicamente había aparecido en mi bolsillo, ¿Acaso mi destino seria asistir a Hogwarts? No, que tonterías digo, por supuesto que no asistiré. Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por unas campanas que sonaban afuera del compartimiento junto con el sonido de unas ruedas.

-El carrito de los dulces, ya era hora ¡muero de hambre! - Dijo Ron.

-Siempre estas muriendo de Hambre Ron - Dijo Hermione, al tiempo que me miraba con una sonrisa como excusando a su amigo. Todos se pararon para ir a comprar dulces, excepto Luna y yo.

-¿no compraran nada? -pregunto Harry que estaba parado en la puerta.

-No - Dijo con su suave voz Luna. Yo iba a sacar unos cuantos billetes que tenía en mi bolsillo, la verdad moría de hambre y sea lo que fuera que trajera ese carrito quería comprar algo, pero una señal de Luna hizo que viera que mi dinero no iba a ser bien recibido aquí, ya que todos los demás pagaban con unas especies de monedas de oro.

-Aquí no utilizamos dinero muggle, tenemos dinero, se llama galeones- dijo muy seria.

-No me importa que dinero usen aquí- dije en voz baja - quiero saber cuándo llegaremos, quiero hablar con ese Dumledore para que me envié de regreso a Londres. Luna pareció ignorarme mientras sacaba de su baúl una revista, por lo que pude leer su nombre era "el quisquilloso"

Hermione, Ron y Harry volvieron a entrar con unas cuantas cajas de lo que parecían dulces en sus manos, Hermione ofreció una caja a Luna, quien la rechazo cortésmente por encontrarse concentrada en su lectura, Harry se coloco a mi lado y me obsequio un chocolate en forma de rana, (que dulce era, me sonrojo un poco, era la primera vez que un chico me comprara algo) le di las gracias.

-Debes estar nerviosa -me dijo, al tiempo que yo me percataba del color verde de sus ojos. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-No son de verdad, ¿o sí? - Dije señalado la caja con la ranita de chocolate, esto hizo que todo el compartimiento estallara en risas, sentí como los colores se me subían al rostro.

-Descuida, créeme que yo hice la misma pregunta, cuando comí por primera vez una rana de chocolate - Me dijo Harry con una sonrisa, fue ahí cuando me percate de una extraña cicatriz que tenia en su frente.

Entre cerré los ojos para observarla mejor, tenía una extraña forma de rayo.

-Que curiosa cicatriz - Dije al tiempo que sentía como mi rana de chocolate se movía para zafarse de mi mano. Harry se llevo la mano a la frente, sus ojos se entristecieron, ahí tuve el presentimiento de que su cicatriz ocultaba una triste historia.

-¿En serio nunca has oído hablar de la legendaria cicatriz de Harry? -pregunto Ron sorprendido, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno cuando Harry tenía un año….. -comenzó Ron, pero no pudo terminar porque a nuestro compartimiento habían entrados 3 chicos con aire de superioridad, uno de ellos...el rubio, me recordó por su porte, a los principes de las historia, solo que este se veía como un príncipe malvado.

-Valla, valla, pero sin son San Potter, su amigo el pobreton, la sangre sucia, Lunatica y Oh ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Nunca te habia visto en Hogwarts -Dijo el rubio acercando hace a mi con un porte aristocrático.

-No te le acerques Malfoy -Dijo Harry interponiéndose entre él y yo.

-No me digas que puedo hacer Potter -Dijo con una mueca de asco en su fes.

Solo pude sentir algo en ese momento, ¿Miedo?-no, ¿Nervios?-no, ¿Molestia?-no, ¡Sentía como mi rana de chocolate brincaba de mi mano, justo hacia el rubio!. Pero el la atrapo fácilmente en el aire con su mano izquierda, me tendió la mano donde la tenia atrapada para que yo la tomara.

-No deberías relacionarte con esta clase de gente - me dijo. Tome la rana de su mano, solo me dirigió una mirada penetrante con sus ojos color gris (jamás había visto unos ojos de ese color)

-Yo me relaciono con quien yo quiero - Le dije con una mirada molesta, después de todo el estaba molestando a mis nuevos amigos. A él no pareció molestarlo mi respuesta, sino más bien divertirlo, ya que me sonrió, ordeno a sus amigos irse y se retiro sin más.

-Malfoy, estúpida serpiente -Dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo.

-Por eso no queremos que te toque Slytherin ahí solo hay personas como Malfoy, codiciosos, solo les importa en el dinero y la pureza de la sangre. -Dijo Hermione

-¿Ese chico es de Slytherin?

-Si - contestaron todos a la vez.

-Pero, porque se comporta como…

-Como un completo imbécil, envidioso, si ninguna educación - intervino Ron

-Bueno no era precisamente lo que iba a decir, pero si. -dije

-Malfoy odia a Harry desde siempre, porque el padre de Malfoy es mortifago y Harry lucha para destruir a Quien-tu-sabes, el rey de los mortifagos. -

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis ideas, ¿Qué eran todas esas cosas de las que ellos me hablaban? Era como si me hablases en chino.

-Oigan chicos, vallan alistando sus baúles, pronto estaremos en Hogmesdane -Dijo un chico que había entrando a nuestro compartimiento, se me hacía muy familiar.

-¡Gracias Neville! -Dijo Hermione.

-¡Neville! -grite, recordando que era el mismo muchacho que me habia encontrado en la pared en la estación, antes de bueno... entrar a este extraño mundo.

-¡Hola de nuevo! -Dijo sonrojándose ante mi entusiasmo - Siento lo de mi abuela. -encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es nada - no se porque me alegro ver a alguien que había conocido en mi mundo, para bien o mal de "el mundo normal".

Bajamos del tren, me sentía incompleta, todos cargados con sus baúles y yo sin maleta que bajar, Luna tuvo que inventar la excusa de que ya mis maletas estaban en Hogwarts, mire al cielo ya era de noche, definitivamente hoy ya no podría estar de regreso a Londres, el viaje había sido más largo de lo que pensé. Me dispuse a montarme en unos extraños carruajes cuando una enorme mano me sujeto del hombro, voltee a asustada para ver que se trataba del hombre más grande que había visto jamás, en serio no exagero, yo no es que sea muy alta, pero literalmente mi cabeza llegaba a su ombligo, aparte de que contaba con una prominente barba y cabello, comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza, si este era el fin, todo había sido una trampa para secuestrarme, me matarían y me cortarían pedazo por pedazos, si ¡adiós mundo cruel! Iba a ser devorada por una especie de "hombre de las nieves", cerré los ojos para esperar mi muerte. Pero todos comenzaron a saludar con cariño al gigantón: "!Hagrid, te hemos extrañado!" (tal vez serian cómplices de mi asesinato?).

-Tú no iras con ellos, tu te tienes que ir en los botes conmigo y los de primer año, es una regla que la primera vez en Hogwarts vallas en bote. -Me dijo con una gruesa voz el gigantón.

Comenzó a caminar y hizo señas de que lo siguiera, (Ja! Como si yo lo fuese a seguir, yo ya había visto muchas películas de terror, y el malo siempre se parecía a ese gigantón). Luna me dio un leve empujoncito y me susurro "Vamos, ve!"…No ire, " Todo estará bien, yo te lo prometí", ahí estaba de nuevo haciéndole caso a esa rubia despeinada y dirigiendo mi paso junto a ese Giganton.

Me tranquilice un poco al ver un grupo de niños como de unos 12 años, esperando para abordar los botes, al menos no estaba sola, el gigantón me guio para que me subiera en un bote y fuera junto a él, ya estaba más relajada así que acepte, tal ves el me diría quien era Dumbledore y porque quería verme. Los botes se comenzaron a mover solos, se escuchaba murmullos de asombro de los pequeños niños que iban en ella, estaban claramente emocionados al igual que yo.

-Así que tu eres Melanie , Dumbledore ha estado hablando mucho de ti.

-¿Como que Dumbledore hablando de mi?, yo no conozco a ningún Dumbledore, estoy segura de que se equivoco de Melanie, solo quiero conocerlo para que me envié de regreso a Londres.

-Tú eres Melanie Wall, hija de Mathew y Rose Wall, tienes una hermana llamada Alma, vives en San Diego en la calle Strip y tienes un gato llamado Susy. ¿cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza, claramente impresionada-Pero cómo es posible… que el sepa que yo…-

-Dumbledore es el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, el sabe muchas cosas.

-Pero es que yo no puedo estar en este colegio de magos, yo no soy una bruja- Dije un poco alterada.

-Shuuuuu -me hizo callar- nadie se puede enterar de que no eres una bruja.

-¡Es obvio que se enteraran! Yo no puedo fingir ser una bruja!... además para que me necesecitarian aquí, si usted dice que Dumbledore es un mago tan poderoso, no necesitara a una tonta y simple…. Muggi como yo.

-Se dice Muggle, Dumbledore te necesita tu serás un pieza clave para destruir a un mago tenebroso.

-¡Que! -Grite poniéndome de pie, al tiempo que mi bote se empezaba a balancear.

-Oh no debí decir eso. - Soltó por lo bajo Hagrid.

-Ustedes se equivocaron de chica yo… ahhhhhhhhhh!... ¡Plushhhh!… - si, fui tan tota de pararme en el bote, y si… caia al agua… y si, no se nadar.

Luego de que el giganton me sacara del agua, utilizara una especie de paragua para secarme y tratara de persuadirme de que lo que me había dicho era mentira, nos dirigimos a la entrada del castillo, solo tengo una palabra para describirlo : Magnifico, no diré mas, yo estaba más que impresionada con todo lo que veía, los cuadros me saludaban y algunos hasta hacían ¡reverencias!, mágico, solo podía decir "Oooh"y "Aaah"… una parte de mi seguía creyendo que todo era un sueño. Nos agruparon en un salón cerrado que tenía una 2 enormes puertas cerradas y esperamos un momentos, unos cuantos chiquillos me miraban extrañados por ser evidentemente la más grande del grupo, algunos me preguntaron "¿eres nuestra prefecta?", pero no, no lo era yo estaba ahí por unas extrañas razones.

Una mujer muy mayor apareció en la sala, con un sombrero de pico. Era claro que era una autoridad ahí porque todos los niños hicieron silencio, se presento como la profesora Minerva McGonagall (su apellido me recordó al restaurante Mcdonals, dios cuanta hambre tenia!) nos indicó que hiciéramos una fila ordena.

-Melanie tu ven atrás junto a mi -me ordeno. Las enormes puertas se abrieron dando paso a un enorme comedor con un cielo estrellado, 4 enormes mesones llenos de alumnos y una mesa al frente de profesores. Ni mí en mis mejores sueños había visto algo tan hermoso.

Empezó la selección, el sombrero que hablaba comenzó su trabajo, a los chicos les mandaba a una casa o a otra, ya nada podía sorprenderme, era como si mis ojos hubieran estado esperando ver un mundo así de mágico toda mi vida. Pero aun asi estaba asustada, no por lo que veía, si no que en el tren Ron me había dicho que el sombrero leía el interior de las personas, era obvio que se enteraría de que yo no era una bruja. Llego mi turno, todo el comedor no apartaba la mirada de mi, nunca me había sentido con tanta atención, como siempre estaba temblando, a causa de los nervios y también de que aun me encontraba un poco húmeda por mi "paseo por el lago". Todos los profesores me miraban de forma condescendiente y a la vez atentos, como si esperaran algo de mí, yo los mire como diciéndole "sáquenme de aquí" Me senté en el pequeño taburete y la profesara McGonagall puso el sombrero de pico sobre mi cabeza, quien se empezó a regocijar y a mover, de pronto ¡estallo en carcajadas!.

-Oh Melanie Wall -dijo con una voz profunda y bromista - Ya Dumbledore me hablo de ti, eres una persona afortunada y a la vez no tanto, nunca creí que me toparía con alguien como tú. -Yo solo rezaba para que no descubriera mi secreto, no ahí, no delante de todas esas personas.

-Tranquila Melanie, no pasara eso que estas temiendo -Continuo - Veamos en que casa pondré una chica como tú…. A quien le esperan tantas cosas grandes por delante… veamos…. Tienes un corazón noble y puro, además eres muy leal, eso te haría buena candidata para Hufflepuff… pero mejor no, sigamos viendo…. Veo que aunque no lo sepas, eres capaz de todo para defender a los que amas y a tus ideales…ummm.. te gustan los retos… acaso ¿serás una Gryffindor? Tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser una Leona, pero acaso mejor no sería… si…. Eres astuta… jajajajaja, será divertido verte aquí…. ya se donde te pondré:

-Slytheryn! -Grito el sombrero, se escucharon aplausos desde la mesa de colores verdes, y yo solo pude dirigirle una mirada asustada a los profesores, definitivamente no quería quedar en una casa en que todos eran crueles, yo no era nada de eso, yo no pertenecía a ¡esa casa!... pensándolo bien, ¡Yo no pertenecía a Hogwarts

* * *

_Una aclaración, yo tengo mucho tiempo trabajando en esta historia. De hecho, comencé a publicarla en otra página en donde ya va muy adelantada, pero como hace poco cree mi cuenta en ff, me anime a subirla también aquí. ¿Les gusta, sí, no? Hágamelo saber en un review. _

_Besos_


	3. Caramelos de limón

**Disclaimer: **_No, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, en estos momentos estaría en un yate junto con Draco y Harry, y un elfo domestico me estaría trayendo piñas coladas._

_

* * *

_**Caramelos de limón**

Supongo que la mayoría de las adolecentes a veces se sienten invisibles, como si quisieran desaparecer, "Buena esa soy yo.". Me gusta ser la chica que nadie ve, es lo único que se hacer bien, estoy acostumbrada a serlo. Nunca he sido el centro de atención en ningún lugar y eso es Genial cuando te gusta pasar desapercibida, cuando te gusta ser como yo, pero justo ahí en el comedor cuando todas las miradas se posaban en mí, yo solo deseaba desaparecer.

¿Has sentido ganas de hacer 4 cosas a la vez? Pero…. Todas al mismo tiempo.

-Yo si.

1- Yo quería Gritar diciéndole a todo el mundo que esto era un error, que yo no era una bruja, que todo había sido una loca confusión.

2- Yo quería Exigir que me llevaran con ese tal Dumbledore para que el solucionara todo este enredo y me enviase de vuelta a Londres junto a mi tía Elizabeth (que seguro ya estaba al borde de un colapso de nervioso por haberme extraviado)

3-Yo quería Llorar, porque en el loco y hipotético caso de que mi destino fuera asistir a esta colegio de magia, definitivamente no debería haber sido enviada a Slyherin, la casa donde según Ron: estaban los chicos mas codiciosos, manipuladores, egoístas y mentirosos de todo Hogwarts.

4- Yo quería ¡Comer!, en serio chicos lo único que tenía en el estomago era la rana de chocolate que muy amablemente Harry "alias el chico de ojos verdes hermosos" Potter, me había regalado en el tren y bueno para una chica de 16 años como yo, que está en pleno desarrollo eso no es una comida muy nutritiva.

Pero ahí me encontraba yo, caminando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, yo la chica menos indicada para asistir a una casa donde se respetaba que tu familia proviniera de un linaje de solo magos y digo que soy la menos indicada para asistir allí porque bueno para lo que no lo recuerdan… ¡Soy una MUGGLE!

Los chicos me recibieron con aplausos, me senté y muchos me saludaron amigablemente, otros simplemente me ignoraron, pude reconocer a los 3 chicos que habían entrado a mi compartimiento en el tren horas antes, ellos no parecieron notarme o mejor dicho no quisieron notar mi presencia. La verdad no todo parecía tan malo, algunos chicos se veían amigables, tal vez Ron había exagerado un poco las cosas, comencé a contestar unas cuantas preguntas que los chicos me hacían pero fue hasta que me preguntaron "¿Y de que familia de magos vienes?", que me di cuenta de que Ron no había exagerado, "Vengo de una familia Muggle" conteste repitiendo lo que Luna me había indicado. La mayoría comenzaron a intercambiar miradas que yo no lograba descifrar, murmullos corrieron por toda la mesa y pronto todos posaron una mirada amenazadora en mi… Yo siempre he sido una chica que pasa desapercibida en todos lados, mi apariencia no es especial y no soy buena en nada, asi que comprendan que no estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención en ningún lugar… pero en ese momento yo lo era y lamentablemente para mí… no era para bien.

Una chica enorme se paro de la mesa, me miro con furia y escupió palabras claramente molesta.

-Una Sangre Sucia en Slytherin, ¿Qué haremos contigo? - Sonaba como una amenaza, yo solo pude tartamudear y rascarme el cuello (lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa)

Jamás habia querido tanto ser invisible.

-Cállate Bulstrode, deja la nueva en Paz o te volveré a guindar de algún árbol, como la ultima vez- una morena de cabello negro hermoso se había levantado al otro lado de la mesa, me pregunte como era posible de que esa delgada y aparentemente frágil chica, había podido guindar de un árbol a esa tal Bulstrode que se veía tan pesada. La morena apunto con una varita de madera a la enorme chica y dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Lo recuerdas?. Allí entendí que seguramente había usado magia para hacerlo. La chica que momentos antes me había amenazado, acoto la orden de mi delgada defensora y se hundió de nuevo en su asiento claramente molesta. Articule con mis labios un "Gracias" a la chica que me había defendido, ella me devolvió una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Sucede algo aquí? -pregunto la profesora McGonagall, apareciendo de pronto y mirando directamente a Bulstrode.

-Nada- Respondió está tratando de ser sincera.

-Es hora de que veas a Dumbledore- Inquirió la profesora, pero ahora dirigiéndose a mi, al tiempo que un banquete de comida que se veía especialmente deliciosa aparecía en toda la mesa, inundando todo mi olfato de un olor exquisito.

-¿no debería comer primero? - dije Dándome cuenta de que la ranita de chocolate que me comí en el tren, protestaba en mi estomago exigiendo que le gustaría algo de compañía, yo solo pude contemplar el pollo con papas que estaba frente a mi.

-No hay tiempo, te llevare a la oficina de Dumbledore- Exigió, halándome del brazo.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del castillo, sabía que debía sentirme nerviosa pero por alguna extraña razón solo me preguntaba ¿Quién se estaría comiendo ese exquisito plato de pollo con papas?, quería protestar y regresar corriendo a buscarlo, mi estomago me lo exigía, pero sabía que ya no había tiempo, hablaría con Dumbledore y pronto estaría en un tren de regreso a Londres. La profesora McGonagall se veía muy preocupada, como si temiera que algo pasara en cualquier momento, caminaba de prisa y cuando creía que yo no la veía parecía estudiarme, como si buscara algo en mi. Subimos por una extraña estatua en forma de águila que se movio cuando la profesora McGonagall dijo "Dulce de Leche" (genial, como si necesitara que alguien hablara de comida)

Escuche un grupo de voces en una discusión:

-Es solo una niña Dumbledore, no le puedes hacer esto.- inquirió una voz femenina

-¿Y la mandan a Slyherin? ¡!Allí se la comerán viva! -intervino una voz aguda masculina.

"¿Acaso hablaban de mi?"

La profesora McGonagall carraspeo y todos voltearon hacia donde estábamos. -Albus, te traje a la señorita Melanie Wall para que le expliques todo- Dijo.

Frente a mi se encontraba un grupo de lo que me imagine eran profesores de este colegio, todos mirándome, de nuevo era yo el centro de atención (un record: 2 ¡veces en un día!) pero de nuevo, no me sentía agusto siéndolo, era como si todos sintieran lastima por mi, como si supiera algo que yo no sabía y eso me molesto.

-Bueno será mejor que todos salgan y me dejen explicarle todo a Melanie -el anciano de gran barba blanca hablo.

Todos fueron saliendo del lugar, hasta que solo quedamos ese anciano de anteojos de media Luna, barba blanca y yo.

-No hemos tenido el placer de presentarnos- Inquirió -Yo soy Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts - Dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Yo la tome y dije -Melanie Wall. Un silencio se apodero del lugar y pude observar como los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes respiraban y me miraban fijamente, no me sorprendió este hecho, después de todo yo estaba en un ¡colegio para magos!.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ha habido un grave error, vera…-Trate de que mi voz sonara segura - yo no pertenezco a este lugar, llegue aquí por equivocación y….curiosidad- me sorprendió como el tono de mi voz comenzaba a sonar desesperada- Yo queria irme pero entonces, me dijeron que usted quería hablar conmigo y mi tía Elizabeth debe estar preocupada…. ¡Yo no Soy una Bruja!- Solté al fin, inconscientemente ya las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas. -Por favor no me convierta en Rana- Implore - le prometo que no le contare a nadie lo que he visto.

Pero entonces el Profesor Dumbledore comenzó a reir, su risa era dulce y contagiosa, pero yo no entendía nada, yo no había dicho ningún chiste para que se riera. El anciano se sento en su silla detrás del escritorio y me hizo una seña para que me sentara frente a el. Temerosa me acerque y tome asiento.

-Melanie, primero quiero que sepas que aquí no te haremos ningún daño.

-¿Así que no me convertirán en sapo o Rana, como hacen los brujos cuando se enfadan? - pregunte

-¡Por Merlín no! - y volvió a reír - Nada de Ranas o Sapos. Segundo quiero que sepas que no es un error, el que tu estés aquí, tu debes estar aquí- dijo con decisión.

-Pero….

-Se que tu no eres una Bruja Melanie, eso lo se muy bien… pero el hecho es que hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes y hoy aclarare muchas de tus dudas. - Dijo mirándome por encima de sus lentes de media Luna. - Antes que nada… ¿Gustas un caramelo de Limon?

Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que no acepte dulces de desconocidos, pero mi madre no estaba aquí, además Dumbledore no era un persona común y corriente, el era un mago. Tome un caramelo de un gran bol que tenia sobre su escritorio, el me imito y tomo uno para el.

-Tu si perteneces aquí Melanie.

-¿Ahgg? - Articule masticando el caramelo de Limon.

-¿Recuerdas esa pared que atravesaste para llegar al expreso de Hogwarts? - Yo asentí con mi cabeza. -Esa pared esta hechizada, para que solo los magos puedan cruzarla.

-¿Pero entonces como fue que….?-

-Tu lograste atravesar esa pared porque yo la hechize para que tu pudieras pasar. -Inquirio

-No entiendo Nada.

-Lo siguiente que te voy a decir es muy delicado, quiero que te lo tomes con calma. ¿Alguien ya te ha hablado de Lord Voldemort?

Recorde haber escuchado una muy corta y sutil conversacio en el tren sobre ese tal Lord. -Algo - respondi.

-¿Qué sabes de el?

-Es Malo- inquirí

-Si… el es malo, pero también es el mago mas temido y tenebroso del mundo mágico, y no solo eso…

…Melanie el te esta buscando.

-¿A mi? -dije parándome de la mesa…- ¿Acaso esto se trata de un chiste o algo?

-Esto puede ser todo menos un chiste. -Enfatizo algo en la manera en la que me mirara me hizo entender que el hablaba en serio.

-Pero… ¿Por qué el estaría buscándome? - Pregunte mientras comenzaba a rascarme el cuello nerviosa.

-Tu puedes significar un obstáculo en sus planes.

-Jajajajajaja, ¿de que habla? Yo creo que todo esto es un error, como una simple chica muggle como yo, podría significar un obstáculo en los planes de un mago tenebroso.

-Aun no estoy muy seguro de nada, pero creo que el piensa que tu puedes ayudar a Harry Potter a destruirlo.

-¿Yo? Pero eso es ridículo.

El hizo una mueca con su cara y observo una foto que estaba frente a el, yo quize mirarla también pero el la oculto- No se si ya alguien te lo dijo, pero Voldemort quiere matar a Harry Potter

-Harry….¿el quiere matar a Harry? -no puedo explicar muy bien porque sentí lo que senti, pero el saber que Harry,( el chico que apenas conocía, el cual me habia regalado una rana de chocolate y el portador de los ojos verdes mas hermosos del mundo) estaba siendo buscado para matarlo, lleno mi cuerpo de un frio que me hizo estremecer y me lleno de… Panico.

-Tu conociste a Harry en el tren - no era una pregunta, pero yo asentí con mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué quiere matar a Harry? -las palabras salieron de mi boca en tono nervioso

El profesor Dumbledore me comenzó a contar la historia de la vida de Harry, la muerte de sus padres, como el pudo sobrevivir debido al sacrificio de su madre hacia a el por amor, como Voldemort habia desaparecido dejando solo como prueba la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente y todos las pruebas que Harry habia soportodo todos estos años. Solo podía guardar silencio al tiempo que lo miraba horrorizada con cada nuevo relato, como es que Harry, ese chico que se veía tan dulce hubiese pasado por todas esas cosas y aun estuviera para contarlo, era como el héroe de las historias de mis libros.

-Pero el es tan joven- Al fin dije.

-Aveces no importa cuando jóvenes seas físicamente sino lo valiente que se es de espíritu y cuan fuerte es tu Fe y Harry es un joven muy valiente -Enfatizo. Por un segundo me perdi en mis pensamientos.

-Quiero regresar a Londres. - Dije tengo que ser sincera a este punto yo ya estaba muy asustada.

-Melanie creo que aun no lo has entendido… tu deberás quedarte aquí en Hogwarts, es por tu propio bien.

-Pero… yo no puedo quedarme aquí, mi familia ellos deben estar buscándome.

-Tu familia no te recuerda, yo mismo me encargue de hechizarlos con un encantamiento de olvido… por lo menos por el momento.

-¿!Porque hizo eso! - Sone alterada, ¡estaba alterada!.

-Tienes que permanecer a salvo y solo estaras a salvo aquí en Hogwarts bajo mi protección.- Dijo tomandome por los hombros. -Si no, Voldemort sin duda te asesinara.

Lleve mis manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de horror, esto no me podía estar pasado a mi, las lagrimas salian de mis ojos, mi garganta estaba tan apretada que apenas podía respirar, Dumbledore me miraba fijamente mientras sostenía mis hombros, una parte de mi queria salir corriedo pero otra parte de mi me impedía moverme, porque en lo mas profundo de mi yo sabia que todo lo que decía Dumbledore era cierto.

-Mañana tendras que asistir a clases como cualquier otra alumna, este es tu horario -Dijo tendiéndome un pedazo de papel. -Veras unas cuantas materias solo para guardar las apariencias, ninguna que necesite de magia.- Mientras el buscaba algo en su cajón yo ojee el papel, mañana mis materias serian:

"Pociones 8:00 am aula 5 - Historia de la Magia 02:00pm -"

Cuando levante la vista del papel, Dumbledore estaba frente a mi, con una varita de madera tendida hacia a mi -Tomala, es tuya… - La cogi de su mano y comenze a estudiarla - Efectivamente tu no puedes hacer magia, pero esta varita es especial, puede realizar 3 hechizos a pesar de que tu no seas una bruja, pero solo funciona contigo.

-¿Asi que esto me ayudara con Voldemort? - pregunte

-No… esta varita solo servirá para que los alumnos de este colegio crean que eres una bruja.

-¿Qué hechizos hace?- Pregunte secándome las lagrimas con mi manga.

-Un hechizo de Proteccion :"protego", una de desarme: "Expeliiermus" y uno de alerta " Luz", este ultimo lanza una llamada al cielo, asi indicaras si estas en peligro.

Yo trataba de entender lo que el me explicaba, pero mis pensamientos estaban dispersos y mi estomago rugia por el hambre.

-Tienes que entender que nadie puede saber que eres una Muggle, mientras menos personas se enteren, estaras mas segura. Solo tienes que tratar de pasar desapercibida -Dijo levantando una ceja.

Por lo menos eso si lo sabia hacer bien - ¿Por qué el sombrero me puso e Slytherin? En esa casa es claro que yo no soy bienvenida.- Solté por lo bajo.

-No estoy muy seguro de su elección, pero el sombrero siempre tiene la razón.

-¿Cuando podre volver a casa?- Pregunte

-No lose, lo mas seguro es que estes todo este año aquí en Hogwarts-

-Pero… ¿mi familia estará bien? - Pregunte nostálgicamente.

-Si.

-¿Por qué yo? De entre tantas chicas que hay en el mundo, ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi? -

-Supongo que eres especial -Dijo con una sonrisa

Solté un bufido de incredulidad - Usted me está ocultando algo ¿verdad? - yo sabia que era asi, sabia que habia mas verdad.

-Si - Respondio ahora mirándome con sus azules ojos.

-¿Cuándo me contara todo?

El ignoro mi pregunta y solto -Lo mejor será que vallas a dormir, tu habitación es la 13 y la contraseña de tu casa es "Serpiente Verde"

Me dirigi con resignación hacia la puerta, pero luego recordé un detalle

-Pero yo no traje Ropa.- El solo hizo señas para que siguiera caminando, como estaban las cosas me imagine que ya mis maletas estaban en mi habitación. Cuando Sali de su oficina la profesora McGonagall me estaba esperando afuera, me guio hasta la entrada de mi casa y me llevo hasta la habitación 13 (¿en serio 13 De la mala suerte? Como si yo necesitara mas mala suerte).

-Compartira dormitorio con la señorita Pansy Parkinson y la señorita Cassie Handler. - Agradeci que no me tocara con Bulstrode.

Entre a la habitación que ya estaba oscura, tratando de no hacer ruido, una de las chicas ya estaba durmiendo, y faltaba la otra chica, tome la cama de la derecha y confirme que ya mis maletas estaban ahí, queria desempacar pero ya era muy tarde y yo estaba muy cansada, pude ver como la chica que estaba dormida se habia sentado de pronto y me miraba atraves de la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres tu? -pregunto medio dormida.

-Soy Melanie Wall, soy nueva.

-No me importa si eres nueva, pero si no haces callar ese estomago tuyo, ¡te juro que te hago un hechizo que te deje calva! -Dijo con voz molesta y seria. Maldije el hecho de no haber comido nada durante todo el dia.

-Disculpa.

-Solo hazlo callar… tonta.-Dijo esto mientras se volvia a acostar. Pude ver atraves de la oscuridad dos grandes letras "P" doradas encima de su cama de dosel. Deduje que esa chica era Pansy Parkinson.

-Mal educada- Susurre solo para mi.

Me enrolle en el cubrecama de mi nueva cama, tratando de ocultar los rugidos de mi estomago y la nostalgia que me embriaga al estar tan lejos de casa, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que cai rendida.

Los rayos de Luz me dieron directamente en la cara, me comencé a desperezar y cuando finalmente abri los ojos cai en la cuenta que el dia anterior no habia sido un sueño, que yo si estaba en un ¡colegio de Magos!, que desde hoy tenia que pasar el dia fingiendo que yo era una bruja..."mire el reloj que colgaba de la pared" y sobre todo que en mi primer dia de clases ¡Ya iba tarde para las clases de Pociones!.


	4. Pociones

**Disclaimer: **_No, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, en estos momentos estaría en un yate junto con Draco y Harry, y un elfo domestico me estaría trayendo piñas coladas._

**Clase de pociones**

Se que sonara raro viniendo de una adolescente de 16 años pero… ¡Amo comenzar la escuela!, se que me consideraran extraña o talves una "Nerd", pero no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro… bueno talves si un poco extraña, pero no me mal entiendan no es que sea buena estudiante, ni popular en la escuela pero el hecho de asistir a tu primer dia de clase, siempre es emocionante además que la emoción se triplica por 3 si tu primer dia de clases es en una escuela de ¡magos!.

Pero mi dia no habia comenzado muy bien que digamos, mi "amigable y adorable" compañera de cuarto Pansy, no tuvo la gentileza de despertarme y también desconecto la alarma despertadora ¡A propósito!, ¿Cómo se que fue ella y no mi otra compañera Cassie Handler?, fácil, mi otra compañera no habia llegado a dormir en toda la noche, su cama amaneció igual que la noche anterior. Unas túnicas nuevas y una pila de libros estaba ahora en mi armario, supuse que Dumbledore la habia enviado.

Siempre es bueno estar presentable cuando vas a conocer gente nueva, siempre querras estar bien peinada, con olor a colonia y un maquillaje perfecto…. Buenoooo, digamos que yo no pude aplicar esas reglas hoy, ya que como iba tarde me tuve que vestir deprisa, no me peine mucho que digamos, no use maquillaje y olia a todo menos a colonia. Comenze a correr por todos los pasillos del castillos buscando el aula 5 donde tendría mi clase de pociones, finalmente encontré el aula numero 5, abri la puerta con mucho cuidado pensando que tal ves el profesor no se daría cuenta de mi retraso de ¡30 minutos! Ya que el estaba escribiendo algo en el pizarron, di solo unos cuantos pasos cuando…

-Hasta que se digna a llegar señorita Wall -hablo el profesor sin si quiera voltearse.

-Yo….

-Su primer dia y ya llega tarde, eso no habla muy bien de usted.

-Si, lo siento, pero es…

-No ponga excusas, nose si no ha entendido su posición aquí pero es mejor que no me haga enojar, no por ser una protegida de Dumbledore hará usted lo que le da la gana aquí. -dijo al fin volteándose y mirándome con una ceja levantada, era un hombre alto de cabello negro grasiento, me recordó muchísimo a un murciélago.

-No fue mi intención…

-Si no fuera usted de mi casa le bajaria 20pts.- Dijo acercándose molesto a mi, hablando en murmurllo. A este punto yo ya estaba… ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¡PETRIFICADA!

-Profesor Snape trate de comprender ella es nueva, se esta acostumbrando - Una voz intervino haciendo que el profesor volteara y su cólera aumentara. - Oh Dios mio…¿Alguien me estaba defendiendo?

-Resulta que ahora es usted el defensor de los alumnos nuevos…¿Es asi señor Potter? - enfatizo Snape.

¡Oh dios, Harry Potter me estaba defiendo a mi!

-Es solo que creo que….

-¡Su trabajao aquí no es creer! ¡15pts menos para Grifyndor!- Exclamo el profesor dirigiéndose de nuevo al pizarrón.

El se volteo y me miro, nose cuan tonta debió ser mi expresión de agradecimiento hacia Harry mi defensor, pero solo hizo que Snape se enfureciera aun mas.

-Es que no piensa tomar asiento ¿se piensa quedar parada con esa cara de imbécil todo el dia? -Me dijo, jamas nadie me habia hablado tan duramente, tuve que tratar de contener las lagrimas, no le daría el gusto a Snape de verme llorar - Creo que usted haría una excelente pareja con el señor Neville Logbotton, igual de tontos los dos - se bufo riéndose. Unos cuantos alumnos se burlaron y otros claramente sentían lastima por como me estaba tratando, algo que odio es que me tengan lastima, tragándome las ganas de llorar y con todo la dignidad que pude sacar de mi interior, me sente en el primer asiento que vi libre, quede junto a un chico de cabello negro, bastante apuesto debo admitir.

-"Hola soy Theodoro Nott" -se presento en murmullo.

-"Melanie Wall,"

-"Es extraño que Snape te haya hablado asi, generalmente el nos trata bien a los de Slyherin"

-"Descuida, no es nada"

El me sonrio y comenzamos a copiar el cronograma de exámenes que Snape copiaba en la pizarra, cuando la clase termino, poco a poco los alumnos fueron saliendo pero el profesor me pidió que me acercara a su escritorio.

-Si profesor -mi voz temblaba, allí frente a el, recordé que era uno de los profesores que estaban ayer con Dumbledore en su oficina.

-No por ser lo que usted es -Inquirio con una mueca de asco - espere que yo tenga un trato especial con usted.

-Pero yo no espero que usted tenga un trato especial conmigo-acote.

-Que bien porque no lo tendre, este es un año muy desafiante para todo Hogwarts, en especial para usted -enfatizo - Dumbledore piensa que esta bien que usted este aquí, pero yo se que no es asi, es un error que una persona como usted se encuentre aquí, usted podria representar un cambio para los estudiantes mas antiguos y en especial para los integrantes de Slytherin ya que el que una persona de su clase, este allí es una deshonra para todo lo que representa esa casa. Que suerte tienen sus padres de no recordarla.

Yo queria gritar, queria herirlo, queria insultarlo también, pero una parte de mi queria salir corriendo llorando directamente a la oficina de Dumbledore, decirle lo que Snape estaba diciendo, decirle que estaba diciendo que yo era una deshonra para Hogwarts, que no era buena, pero me quede allí parada frente a el, posiblemente por el enojo que me paralizaba o tal ves porque sabia en algún lugar de mi interior que Snape tenia razon en todo y no queria escuchar a Dumbledore diciendo eso.

-Puede irse- Dijo al fin mientras me miraba con dureza, me di la vuelta y me acerque hasta mi escritorio ya nadie quedaba en el salón, tome mis libros y sali del aula, tropeze callendo al suelo haciendo que mis libros volaran por los aires, comenze a recogerlos, la tristeza aun me llenaba, era normal que yo tuviera mala suerte pero hoy especialmente todo me estaba saliendo mal. Cuando fui a recoger el ultimo libro, otra mano ya lo estaba recogiendo por mi, subi la vista y ahí estaba Harry sosteniendo el libro y sonriéndome. Por alguna razon me hele.

-Hola

Oh Cielos, oh cielos, tenia que decir algo.

-¿Melanie? -Dijo como si fuera una pregunta

Podria haber dicho un "Hola", "Gracias", pero yo solo estaba muda mientras el estaba parado frente a mi con el libro tendido.

-Eh….oh…eh…

-Harry -Dijo apuntándose a si mismo, como pensando que me habia olvidado de su nombre.

¿Cuándo dulce es eso? Yo no soy experta en chicos, pero tengo que asumir que pensar que una persona se ha olvidado de tu nombre esta muy alto en la lista de "indicadores de humildad"

-Hola -Dije al fin, tomando el libro de sus manos.

-Siento todo lo que Snape te dijo allí adentro, no debió tratarte asi.

-Oh -me enrede abruptamente -descuida... ¡Gracias por defenderme! -solte recordando lo que el habia hecho por mi en clase de pociones.

El se encogió de hombros y pareció ponerse un poco ¡nervioso!, solto una risita y se rasco la nuca -No es nada, además Snape es un cretino con todos.

Me rei con el - Si, pero igual Gracias - Dije.

-¿Cómo pasaste tu primera noche en Slytherin? -pregunto.

-Oh, -Queria mentir pero solte la verdad -Pesimo, mi compañera de cuarto apago mi alarma despertadora, por eso llegue tarde.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, en esa casa no hay personas fáciles y creo que serán muy crueles contigo por ser…tu sabes…Sangre mestiza. Puedes contar conmigo y mis amigos para lo que sea. -El dijo…. ¿Podia ser mas dulce acaso?

-Gracias.

Nota para mi misma : Harry tiene ojos muy verdes que liberan un destello cuando mira fijamente como si estuviera un poco loco (en el buen sentido), además que su cabello es negro y lo usa despeinado lo cual lo hacer ver Sexy.

Recorde todo lo que Dumbledore me habia dicho sobre la vida de Harry y me sentí incomoda, como una intrusa que no debía saber tantas cosas sobre el, además era como si sus ojos reflejaran nobleza, sinceridad pero muy, muy en el fondo ese dolor y esos secretos que su alma guardaba, ¿de verdad yo tendría que ayudarlo a destruir a un mago tenebroso? Todo tenia que ser un mal entendido, me le quede mirando como una boba, pero entonces mi estomago hizo la cosa mas estúpida del mundo, solto un gruñido enorme recordándome que tenia un dia sin comer, queria rogarle a Dios que Harry no hubiese escuchado, pero creo que todo el mundo cerca escucho el gruñido.

¡Estupido estomago!

-Creo que… deberías ir a desayunar…si quieres ¿te puedo acompañar a la cocina?. -Sugirio. Yo pensé ¡Sii! A este punto yo hubiese acompañado a Harry a cualquier lugar.

-Si… eso estaría bien. - Respondi sonrojada. Pero en ese momento aprecie una figura femenina que se acercaba a lo lejos gritando:

-"!Harry!"

El volteo y miro quien era, salundandola.

-Ve -le dije.

-pense que íbamos a desayunar.

-¡Harry! -volvio a gritar la chica acercándose cada ves mas.

-No en realidad, tengo que ir a clases de historia de la magia, nos vemos. -Nose porque menti, aun me faltaba una hora para esa clase, pero el observar a esa chica pelirroja que se acercaba me hizo sentir intimidada.

-Pero…. - Articulo el, pero yo ya estaba caminando, doblando en la esquina, escuchando.

-Harry te he estado buscando -Dijo la chica pelirroja.

-Hola Ginny

-¿Quién era ella? -Dijo señalando a por donde yo me habia ido.

Yo contuve la respiración, como Harry siguió la vista hacia donde yo me habia ido.

-Oh nadie, solo la chica nueva -Inquirio y comenzó a caminar junto a la pelirroja.

De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que sentí una profunda tristeza, como ya he dicho no soy una experta en el tema de chicos pero el habia sido tan dulce conmigo, recuerdan ¡el me compro una rana de chocolate! Y me defendió del profesor Snape, eso quiere decir que por lo menos le agrado ¿no?…pero ahora ahí estaba el, diciendo que yo solo era la chica nueva, yo no era nadie. Se que un chico como Harry esta fuera de mis limites, es decir el es hermoso, valiente, generoso, ha salvado al mundo mágico como 3 veces y tendrá que enfretarse con el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos y yo era solo una chica normal, yo no era nadie. Ademas se habia ido con esa pelirroja ¿acaso le gustaban las pelirrojas? Yo era peli castaña, además yo soy normal y ella era hermosa. De acuerdo el esta fuera de mis limites punto

Aun faltaba una hora para mi clase, pero aun asi decidi desde ya a buscar el aula donde tendría historia de la magia, creo que casi le doy la vuelta a todo el castillo, con cada nuevo lugar que descubria me maravillaba mas, en casi todos los pasillos habia un cuadro muy particular, con algunos hasta hable un poco, ¡en serio, cuadros que hablan!, también me di cuenta que habia una pared falsa en el 2 piso cerca del aula 17, si le dabas unos cuantos golpes se abria dándote un atajo hasta el otro lado del castillo, ¡si, yo hasta descubri pasadisos! Me sentía como Indiana Jones o algo asi, este lugar era genial.

Ya solo faltaban 10 minutos para que empezara mi nueva clase y me estaba desesperando un poco por no poder encontrar el salon, no llegaria también tarde a esta clase, cuando cruzando el area de las mazmorras una chica venia corriendo detrás de mi, haciéndome señas de que la esperara, yo extrañada lo hize, fue hasta que reconoci que se trataba de la chica morena de cabello negro que me habia defendido de Bulstrode.

Ella se paro frente a mi, con la mano en el estomago, como recuperando el aliento, era una chica pequeña y bajita, con unos grandes ojos negros y un cabello negro hermoso que le llegaba hasta la cintura, además de que su porte y su túnica cara, la delataba como una chica de la alta sociedad, no era una hermosura, pero era exótica y se notaba que a pesar de ser pequeña en donde llegaba imponía su precensia.

-Hola yo soy Cassie Handler, tu compañera de tu cuarto - Dijo tendiéndome la mano. Yo la estreche en la mia y le sonreí.

-Encantada, por cierto gracias por defenderme de esa chica ayer. -Me sonroje un poco al decirlo, pensar que esa pequeña y delgada chica me defendiese a mi.

-Oh no es nada, se como controlar a Bulstrode, ella es como un gran y tonto animal. -Enfatizo riéndose. -Por cierto, lo que te hizo Snape hoy fue horrible, el generalmente es muy flexible cuando se trata de los Slytherin.

-Si ya un chico me lo habia dicho. - recordé a Theodoro.

-Como sea, si quieres le podemos hacer pagar, -Dijo con una mirada traviesa- nunca ha sido mi profesor favorito.

-Oh no, no es necesario -acote negando con mis manos - además si llegue tarde fue porque mi otra compañera de cuarto Pansy apago la alarma despertadora.

-¿¡Que Pansy hizo que!... Las va a pagar, como le hace eso a una nueva - Inquirio al paso que me tomo del brazo y comenzamos a caminar - La buscaremos para darle su merecido, ¡Ve preparando tu varita.

-¡No!...- Dije soltándome de su agarre que era muy fuerte - No importa, no me molesta -menti -Ya paso.

-¿En serio? porque esa estúpida princesita de papi ya me tiene harta y me agradaría mucho darle su merecido.

-¡No porfavor! -Suplique no queria tener mas problemas en mi primer dia. - Mejor olvidemoslo…

-Es que tu aun no conoces como esa imbécil de la Parkinson, se cree la reina de todo el maldito Hogwarts, pavoneándose por todo el colegio con sus aires de "mirenme soy la princesa de Slyherin, soy tan rica que tengo una piscina llena de galeones y ninguna es tan bonita como yo" -Dijo imitando una voz chillona y contoneándose por el pasillo.

-¿Sabes porque ayer no pude ir a dormir a nuestra habitación? -continuo - Pues porque esa imbécil creyo conveniente hechizar la puerta para que yo no pudiera entrar, asi que tuve que dormir en el sofá. ¿en serio no quieres que le demos un merecido? - Pregunto de nuevo.

Yo solte una risita y negué con la cabeza, Cassie era una chica agradable, de esas que te caen bien en seguida. Mientras caminábamos a nuestra clase de historia de la magia, me conto un poco sobre ella, era hija única, sus padre trabajaba en el ministerio de la magia en un alto cargo y su madre era ama de casa, toda su vida habia estudiado en Hogwarts y al igual que sus padres (ambos magos) ella habia quedado en la casa verde-plata , pero ella no era como las Slytherin que Ron me habia descrito, ella era amable, agradable, además era lo contrario a mi, divertida, extrovertida, bonita, supuse que le agradaba a muchos, porque cuando entramos al salon varios alumnos le hacían señas de que sentara junto a ellos, pero ella cogió el ultimo meson y me pidió que nos sentáramos juntas.

Esperaba a un profesor gruñon algo parecido a Snape ya tenia la idea de que todos los profesores de Hogwarts serian de apariencia rara, como salidos de cuentos de hadas, y con el profesor de historia de la magia no me equivoque, era eso y mucho mas…porque bueno chicos nose si me entienden pero el era un ¡fantasma!, si hasta atravesó la pared cuando entro, A-SOM-BRO-SO! Y aterrador debo acotar también. Las clases de historia generalmente son aburridas y por lo que vi en las caras y gestos de los alumnos que cada minuto parecían dormirse con cada palabra del profesor note que esta no era la excepción, sin embargo yo la encotraba muy interesante, en serio, descubrir que en el año 1845 habia nacido el primer mago que lucharía contra….. ¡Bah! Solo estoy bromeando, en realidad como todos los alumnos, yo encontraba la clase aburrida!, Cassie en susurros me trataba de poner al dia de chismes de el colegio, que bueno… no lograban interesarme porque no conocía a nadie aun.

-"y esa chica de la primera fila se llama Elizabeth Roberts y es novia de ese moreno que esta a su lado aunque también sin que el sepa le pone los cuernos con un chico de Hufflepuff ." - y asi paso toda la clase. Cuando termino la clase fuimos a almorzar ¡Al fin!, me condujo hasta la mesa de Slytherin donde nos sentamos a un extremo, al frente de nosotras se sento un chico apareciendo de pronto, era Theodoro Nott con el que me habia sentado en clase de Pociones.

-Hola de nuevo - Dijo sonriéndome.

-Hola - le sonreí de vuelta

-¿Como esta la futura madre de mis hijos? -sentencio dirigiéndose a Cassie, que lo miraba con odio.

-Largo de aquí Theodoro, solo estorbas.

- Yo también te he extrañado estas vacaciones, ¡A mi brazos- exclamo extendiedo los brazos.

-Ni aunque me estuviera callendo de un precipicio acudiría a tus brazos pedazo de Cavernicola- se burlo Cassie.

-Ya no disimules mas, sabes que estas loquita por todo mi cuerpo.

-Oh theo por supuesto que estoy loca por tu cuerpo…. ¡PERO POR VERLO ENTERRADO A MIL METROS BAJO TIERRA!

-Mientras nuestros huesos sean enterrados juntos, después de una muerte llena de pasión digna de Romeo y Julieta, esta bien. -Dijo Theodoro, dándose cuenta de que ya Cassie estaba morada de la rabia.

-¿no crees que hacemos una hermosa pareja? -me pregunto, señalándose a el y Cassie.

-En realidad….

-Ni le respondas, ¿no has entendido mis palabras?, LAR-GO DE A-QUI - Deletreo hacia el pelinegro.

-Sabes que cuando estoy junto a ti no me puede concentrar amada mia - Replico Theodoro.

-¿Ustedes son….novios? - Pregunte un poco contrariada.

-¡NO! -Sentencio Cassie.

-¡SI! - Dijo al tiempo Theo.

-Bueno aun no somos exactamente novios, pero algún dia Cassie será la futura señora Nott - Enfatizo la ultima palabra con un guiño.

-Si, pero solo en tus sueños…!Ahora lárgate! -Sentencio Cassie.

-No me ire, no te hagas la importante preciosa Cassie, que no he venido solo a declarte mi amor como todos los días. Tambien he venido a conocer a nuestra nueva compañera… -Dirigio una mirada picara hacia mi -¿Melanie Wall…cierto? -Pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza y el tomo mi mano y la beso, ¡que caballero!.

-¡Por Merlin! ¿ahora también la inocente de Melanie tendrá que aguantarse tus estúpidas ideas de galantería? -Pregunto Cassie mirándolo fijamente.

-Tranquila mi amada, no te pongas celosas, yo solo tengo ojos para ti - Dijo, definitivamente aparte de lindo, Theo era muy gracioso… Yo creía que Cassie y el harian una linda pareja, pero por lo que se veía a ella no le simpatizaba mucho Theo.

Una chasquido y de pronto toda una variedad de distintos platillos de comida aparecieron en la mesa, puedo jurar que cuando vi ese festin delante de mis ojos sentí como un coro de angeles bajaba del cielo y cantaba el aleluya… y no estoy exagerado, jamás habia estado tan hambrienta. Todos nos servimos comida y yo hasta repeti dos veces el postre.

Despues de terminar de comer yo me disculpe, tenia que ir con Dumbledore a que me me diera mi tutoria particular y si podía a tratar de que me explicara mas del porque sobre mi estadia en Hogwarts. Cassie me dirigió una mirada fulminante, creo que no le agrado la idea de que la dejara sola con Theodoro, solo le guiñe el ojo y me retire, cuando llegue a la oficina de Dumbledore el estaba mirando la fotografía del dia anterior.

-Profesor, ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante Melanie -Dijo guardando la fotografía en un cajón. -¿Cómo te fue en tu primer dia?

-Pudo ser peor -respondi encongiendome de hombros.

El me sonrio dulcemente -Pronto te iras acostumbrado.

-Veremos.

-Bueno hoy será tu primera clase para saber usar esa particular varita, pero antes…¿quieres algún caramelo de limón? -Dijo tendiéndome el bol. Yo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí.

Cuando regrese a mi sala común, todo estaba muy tranquilo me imagine que todos los alumnos se habían ido ya a dormir, subi a mi habitación y escuche los gritos de Cassie.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no dejes tus ¡MALDITOS ZAPATOS, REGADOS POR TODO EL MALDITO CUARTO! -gritaba Cassie hacia Pansy quien se encontraba recostada en su cama luciendo como Miss Universo, con una bata blanca de seda seguramente carísima, ella parecía ignorar los gritos de Cassie. Yo entre un poco nerviosa ante tal escena.

-Que bueno que llegas Melanie, nuestra compañerita de cuarto tiene la habitación desordenada, no se si es que cree que es la única que duerme aquí.

-¿Acaso no te puedes callar de una vez? -Pregunto Pansy con voz aburrida

-¡No! No me callo, tu crees que eres la única que duerme este cuarto pero no es asi, tienes que aprender a respetar que hay 2 personas mas durmiendo aquí -Refuto Cassie señalándome a mi y luego señalándose a ella misma.

-¿Y quien me va a enseñar a respetar…tu? -Dijo arrastrando la palabras y ahora si parándose de la cama. Pansy lucia como una super modelo, tenia una esbelta y alta figura, una nariz respingada, unos ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas (claro no tan lindos como los de Harry), su cabello castaño oscuro caia hasta sus hombros en varias capas, sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar y con un brillo glamoroso.

-¿O tu? -dijo dirigiéndose a mi.

-Eh….- dije apretando mi varita cerca de mi túnica, creo que seria de mucha utilidad que Dumbledore me haya enseñara ese dia el encantamiento "protego".

-No hace falta… yo solita te puedo enseñar -Dijo Cassie empuñando su varita.

Pansy se cruzo de brazos y pareció estudiarla con la mirada -Ya baja eso, no estoy de animo para ti esta noche -sentencio.

-¿Qué te pasa… Draco sigue sin prestarte atención? - Pregunto en tono bromista Cassie, Pansy la miro con un fuego en su mirada, definitivamente Cassie le habia hecho arder con esta acusación.

-¿Qué? -Camino Pansy amenazadora hacia ella.

-Lo que oiste… - Replico.

-Tu…..- arrastro la palabra molesta y empuño su varita.

-¡Abajo varitas! -Una voz se escuho detrás de mi y una chica rubia entro molesta a la habitación - Como prefecta si vuelvo a escuchar algún grito de esta habitación las 2 quedan castigadas. Pansy y Cassie se seguían mirando la una a la otra molesta luego miraron a la rubia. .¿Queda claro? - dijo ahora mas molesta la rubia.

-Si -contesto Cassie dándose la vuelta. Pansy no dijo nada.

La rubia se quedo mirando que todo regresara a la normalidad y que no fuera a ver algún duelo de varitas. -¿No te piensas largar? -Replico Pansy hacia la rubia. Esta la miro con sarcasmo pero la obedeció dejándonos solas.

-Ah y Parkinson si no te gusta ser ordenada tal ves deberías decirle a tu papi que te compre un castillo solo para ti, ahí si podrías dejar los zapatos regados.

-Oh pero que inocente eres- Se burlo Pansy -Ya yo tengo un castillo en Italia.

-Ah si pues te sugiero que te metas ese castillo por el cu…..

-¡Basta Cassie! -acote.

-Si, hazle caso a tu amiguita sangre sucia… no te metas con la princesa de Slytherin. -Dijo Pansy. Cassie hizo un movimiento como para levantar la varita pero yo le tome el brazo evitándolo.

-¿Princesa tu? Será princesa del basurero -sentencio Cassie.

-Envidiosa -contesto Pansy.

-Estupida.

-¡Basta! -Exclame, me sorprendió el tono de reclamo de mi voz ya hasta parecía mi madre. -Digo… es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir. Cassie asintió enfadada y se cubrió con la manta de pies a cabeza. Yo me puse la pijama y me acoste también, en solo 2 dias habia pasado muchas cosas y este era solo el comienzo de esta gran aventura.

-Espero que hoy si hayas comido, no soportare de nuevo los gruñidos de tu estomago. Si no quieres que te vuelva a apagar la alarma despertadora - Amenazo Pansy hacia mi.

-Solo intentalo Parkinson. - Replico Cassie, arrojándole un cojin que dio justo en la cara de Pansy.

-¡Heyyyy!

-"Este será un largooo año" -dije en murmullo.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Pansy y Cassie al mismo tiempo.

-Nada, que ya es hora de dormir asi que cálmense. -Refute.

N/a: Perdón a los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y jamás seguí actualizando. Me avergüenzo de decirlo pero… olvide que había publicado la historia en esta página, perdón y mil veces perdón. Tratare de redimirme publicando varias capítulos de una sola vez así que espero que los que aun recuerden la historia acepten ese estibo de disculpa.

Otra cosa, aun no se responder review (lose soy de lo peor) pero si los leí y estoy al tanto de cualquier sugerencia o acotación que me hagan, así que estaré muy pendiente.


	5. Adivinacion con profe Trewlaney

**Disclaimer: **_No, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, en estos momentos estaría en un yate junto con Draco y Harry, y un elfo domestico me estaría trayendo piñas coladas._

**Adivinación con profe Trewlaney**

Yo corría por un bosque oscuro lleno de neblina, trataba de llegar a algún lugar con desespero, como si estuviese en busca de algo pero aun no sabía que tenía que encontrar, el miedo y la desesperación se iban adueñando de mi cada vez más, pero yo no me detenía, tenía que encontrar algo ¿pero qué?, seguí corriendo mientras la ansiedad hacia que me pusiera a llorar, el ambiente estaba tenso y triste como si algo se hubiese llevado toda felicidad, tenía que encontrar, yo sabía que eso me salvaría, ahora la neblina se hacía más tenue y logre divisar un pequeño claro, estaba ahí yo lo sabía era hora de encontrarlo, ¡Noooo!, Comencé a gritar, ¡Noooo!.

-¡Melanie! ¡Despierta! Mel despierta! - Abrí los ojos que aun me lloraban y di una bocanada de aire, recuperando la respiración. Cassie me había sacudido por los hombros hasta despertarme de esa horrible pesadilla.

-¿Melanie estas bien? -pregunto preocupada

-¡Tenía que encontrar algo! pero… no sabía que y ese bosque y la neblina…yo -Deje de hablar para ponerme a llorar como chiquita cuando piensa que hay un monstruo bajo tu cama.

-¡Maldita sea, si no me despiertas con tu estomago ahora lo haces con tus gritos por pesadillas! -Exclamo Pansy furiosa desde el otro lado de la habitación

-Tranquila solo fue una pesadilla- Me consoló acariciándome el cabello Cassie.

¿Una pesadiila? Todo se había sentido tan real, aun sentía la ansiedad de encontrar lo que sea que estuviera buscando, aun tenía mi garganta seca de tanto gritar y todavía me sentía un poco desesperada… Jamás había tenido una pesadilla que se sintiese tan real.

Mire que la luz del amanecer se comenzaba a filtrar por las ventanas, que vergonzosa la escena que acaba de pasar, seguro mis gritos se oyeron en todo Slytherin. Mire a Cassie quien aun tenía los ojos entre cerrados por el sueño y la melena alborotada, eche una mirada a la cama de Pansy quien se estaba estirando los brazos al techo desperezándose, era impresionante, hasta recién levantada Pansy se veía preciosa, esto no podía ser justo… yo me paraba viéndome como una troll y chicas como Pansy parecían listas para filmar un comercial de televisión.

Revise mi horario, aun me faltaban 3 horas para mi siguiente clase, Adivinación en el aula 12. Pansy se comenzó a alistar para bajar a desayunar aun refunfuñaba por haberla despertado, desde la otra esquina Cassie le enviaba una mirada asesina de que se callara.

La siguiente mañana fue una tortura ¡tortura absoluta! Y esta no es una palabra que utilizo ligeramente

Primero sugerí a Cassie que se adelantara y nos veríamos en el comedor, tenía que ducharme y aun tenía que tranquilizarme un poco sobre mi pesadilla. Entre al baño que compartía junto a las chicas, era un baño de mármol, rodeado por todo lados de espejos enterizos, frente a mi tenia uno que aun estaba empañado por el vapor del agua caliente, pase mi mano mojada por el limpiándolo, observe por unos momentos la imagen que me devolvía el espejo, se veía una chica delgada con el cabello mojado sin ningún atractivo impactante, su rostro se veía triste y asustada…porque lo estaba, me veía débil y lo era, ¿era yo digna de estar entre personas tan especiales como lo era la gente de Hogwarts? No.

Baje las escaleras con un cargamentos de libros sobre historia y herbologia, aprovecharía mis horas libres para estudiar y tratar de ponerme al día. La sala común estaba aparentemente desolada, seguro todos estarían ya desayunando.

-Valla, valla…miren quien tenemos aquí, a la sangre sucia. -Una voz burlona hablo a mis espaldas.

Me voltee sobresaltada dejando caer todos los libros al suelo, frente a mi tenia a Bulstrode, esa corpulenta chica, con rasgos amachados, mirándome con una sonrisa malévola en su faz.

-Ahora ya no hay nadie quien que te defienda- Dijo acercándome amenazadoramente a mí. Yo comencé a dar paso hacia.

-Yo...yooo- no lograba articular frase alguna. Ella ahora me apuntaba con su varita arrinconándome contra una pared.

-Tú eres una vergüenza para Slytherin, eres una asquerosa e insignificante sangre sucia- Enfatizo con una mueca de asco. Saque mi varita con toda la fuerza de mi tembloroso brazo y grite "protego", pero bueno… no funciono, porque saque mi varita… bueno digamos que la saque con tanta fuerza que esta salió volando por los aires cayendo en la cabeza de murciélago de mi profesor de pociones que venía entrando a la sala común.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho imbécil! -Exclamo Bulstrode.

-¡Señorita Wall! -Grito Snape recuperándose del golpe de mi varita - ¡Queda castigada toda la semana, tendrá que limpiar el salón de trofeos!

-Pero yo…

-¡Sin Peros!- Su cara se veía envuelta en furia y su boca temblaba, a un lado de mi Bulstrode se reía mofándose de mí, sentía tantas ganas de matarlos a ambos, era todo tan injusto.

Cuando llegue a mi asiento en el comedor Theodoro se estaba limpiado una gran cantidad de mermelada de fresa de la cara, mientras miraba molesto a Cassie quien se reía escandalosamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunte

-Bueno que Theodoro quería un beso y yo le di un beso…pero con mi emparedado de mermelada jajajajaja- se burlo Cassie.

-Búrlate, pero ya verás que dentro poco estarás suplicando por mis besos, ya verás. -Dijo Theo parándose y dirigiéndose hacia el grupo donde estaba Draco y Pansy. Cassie observo cómo se alejaba y elevo los brazos al cielo diciendo "gracias merlin" de forma dramática.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Les comencé a explicar con lujo de detalles lo que me había pasado en la sala común, ella tuvo que soportar un poco la risa al saber que mi varita había dado de frente en la cabeza del profesor de pociones.

-¡Melanie Wall! -exclamo molesta, dando un golpe a la mesa.

-¿Qué?- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Cómo es posible que no sepas usar la varita.

-Fue por los nervios- repuse apenada.

-Es inaceptable… y por otro lado esa Milicent Bulstrode se las verá conmigo- Dijo haciendo un hechizo rápido hacia el sitio donde estaba Bulstrode haciendo que su plato de comida callera por toda su ropa, ella se paro molesta mirando a todos lados, Cassie escondió rápido la varita y puso cara de "soy-un-angelito-y-tengo-una-aureola-que-lo-demuestra".

-¡Cassie!- la regañe.

-Alguien te tiene que defender. -Acoto dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

-Ese es el punto, yo me tengo que defender sola, ya yo soy grande.- Refute.

Ella ahogo una carcajada y me miro estudiándome - Tu eres muy débil -sentencio.

-¡No soy débil! -

-Si que lo eres. -Enfatizo rodando los ojos.

-¡NO LO SOY! - Ya me comenzaba a molestar, yo sabía que era débil pero que alguien me lo dijera sorprendentemente hería mis sentimientos.

-Mel… no lo digo por ofenderte, pero… eres débil -Quise volver a protestar pero ella me hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara - En solo 2 días en Hogwarts has dejado que la gente te pase por encima, primero Bulstrode, luego Snape y también Pansy, has sido algo así como un saco de boxeo, que solo se deja golpear, y te recuerdo que solo llevas ¡2dias aquí! No quiero ni imaginarme que pasara en un año -Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Ella tenia razón en solo 2 días había experimentado como la gente me pisoteaba, sin embargo ella no sabía cual había sido el mayor dolor que había sentido desde que había llegado al castillo… entonces recordé a Harry diciéndole a esa pelirroja que yo no era nadie, al dibujar de nuevo el momento en mi mente dolió igual, sentí el mismo vacio y sus palabras me golpearon recordando el tono de su voz al decir: "Nadie, solo la chica nueva".

Pero después de todo quien era yo para exigir más que eso, el tenia razón yo solo era una chica nueva "alias nadie", porque Harry tendría que decir otra cosa de mi, claro si fuera por mí el hubiese dicho:"Ella es Melanie la futura señora Potter"… bueno tal vez era mucho pedir, ¿pero acaso no podía una chica soñar?

-Es que soy muy pacifica, nunca me han gustado las peleas, me gusta dialogar. -Conteste hundiéndome en mi silla.

-Lamentablemente aquí en Hogwarts la gente dialoga con sus varitas. -replico.

-Te prometo que tratare de ser una chica mas fuerte - Le dije y ella hizo una mueca con su cara como de "ya veremos" y dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

Cuando salimos del comedor quería irme a la biblioteca a estudiar, Cassie que tenia clase de Aritmacia parecía preocupada por dejarme sola de nuevo, yo me moleste un poco y le dije que se fuera yo no era tampoco una bebita a la que tienen que llevar de la mano a todos lados, acordamos en que cuando ella saliera de su clase pasaría por mi a la biblioteca.

Me puse al día con varios temas de Historia de la magia y con unas cuantas plantas extrañas de herbologia, quien llama a una planta ¿Mandragora?.

Calcule que ya Cassie no tardaría en llegar así que comencé a ordenar mis libros, cuando entraron 2 chicos a la biblioteca, Ron y…Harry.

No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa y mis manos comenzaron a temblar ¿Por qué tenía que ponerme tan torpe siempre? Les sonreí mientras ellos se comenzaron a acercar a mí.

-Hola-Saludaron los 2.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en Slytherin?-Pregunto Ron, poniendo sus libros en la mesa.

Pase una mano por mi cabello y me mordí el labio - Tan bien que hoy tendré que limpiar el salón de los trofeos- Dije con una mueca.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto Harry… acaso se mostraba ¿preocupado?

-Bulstrode….tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente.-

-a ella… la conozco, es tan insoportable. - Acoto Ron -Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste quedar en Slytherin tu pareces ser una chica tan agradable- Dijo dulcemente.

-Gracias…pero solo soy una chica normal.

-No en serio, eres muy agradable- Soltó Harry apenándose un poco, ¡oh dios mío!

Le sonreí un poco tímida. -Por lo menos tengo una buena amiga o 2 mejor dicho-

-¡Qué bueno! ¿Quiénes?

-Cassie mi otra compañera de cuarto y Theodoro…su novio -Dije riéndome para mis adentros de mi pequeña mentira.

-Ah Cassie, está en la clase de Aritmacia de Hermione, se ve como una buena chica- soltó Harry. -Además no solo tienes 2, yo también soy tu amigo.-

-No lose yo aun creo que todos los de Slytherin no son de confianza- soltó Ron en tono despreocupado. Harry le dio un codazo para que captara la imprudencia de lo que acaba de decir.

-Claro hay excepciones… -Soltó apenado Ron sonrojándose hasta el nacimiento del cabello.

-Descuida.-conteste sonriendo de medio lado.

-Draco no es la excepción-enfatizo en tono sarcástico Harry.

-No definitivamente el es un cretino digno de ser una serpiente Slyhteriana…¿te ha tratado mal a ti Mel? El odia a los sangre mestiza. -Acoto el pelirrojo.

-No, aun no me ha molestado gracias al cielo!, no creo que sepa ni que existo-dije

-Harry fue a decir algo pero su voz fue cortada por un -¡Hola! -estruendose y chillon que venia de mis espaldas. Di vuelta para darme cuenta que allí venia de nuevo esa pelirroja Ginny con la que Harry se había ido ayer.

Estupida, insípida, común. Trate de decirle pero lamentablemente para mi ella no era nada de esto. Ella se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo cariñosamente ¡Oh no!

-Mel…ella es -¿era solo mi idea o Harry queria librarse del abrazo? -Es Ginny la hermana de Ron.-Ella solto su abrazo y nos estrechamos las manos

¡Oh Cielos! ¿acaso podía ser mas feliz? Harry no habia dicho que era su novia, el habia dicho que era la hermana de Ron, estaba tan feliz que sentía ganas de bailar la macarena por toda la biblioteca, pero tal vez si lo hubiese hecho pensarían que soy rara.

-Encantada, ya los chicos me han hablado de ti -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…- Dije, de nuevo experimente la sensación del día anterior, me sentía intimidada por ella. Si bien no era la novia de Harry, se veía claramente por la forma en que lo abrazo que ella quería serlo, la pregunta era ¿Harry quería ser tan bien su novio?.

-¡Melanie! -Un gritico se escucho desde afuera de la biblioteca y vi a Cassie esperándome afuera. Sentí el más profundo agradecimiento hacia ella, por poco no me tiro a besar sus pies por haberme zafado de esa situación tan incómoda para mí. Me despedí de los chicos, incluso de Ginny, odio admitirlo pero se veía que era una agradable chica ¡Grrr!.

-¿Conoces a Harry y a sus amigos? -pregunto Cassie mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra clase de adivinnacion.

-Sí, los conocí en el expreso de Hogwarts ¿tu los conoces?-

-No nunca los he tratado, generalmente los chicos de Slytherin y Gryffindor no se hablan, somos casi rivales.

-Pero es que esos chicos son muy amables, me caen muy bien (excepto Ginny)-acote

-Si tal vez… -Dijo reflexionando mis palabras.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del aula de adivinación estaban saliendo de ella los alumnos de 3er año de Huffplepuff y tras de ellos, venia caminando en todo su esplendor un ser mitad caballo y mitad hombre, juro que no lo estoy inventado ¡era un centauro!, de la impresión mis piernas parecían de gelatina pero el miedo fue remplazado cuando note que no solo era un centauro, si no que era el centauro más hermoso que haya visto jamás, tenia ojos azules, el cabello rubio largo y un definido y fuerte pecho, era un ser hermoso, cuando mire a mi Cassie esta estaba en las nubes también embobada observándolo, entonces él se comenzó a acercar a nosotras.

-Bienvenidas de nuevo a Hogwarts, espero que pasen un año excelente.- Dijo pero estoy bastante seguro de que Cassie y yo lo único que escuchamos fue, creo que eres la mujer mas hermosa del planeta y me sentiría honrada si fueses la mujer que dé a luz a mis hijos (en serio, creo que dijo eso). Y se retiro por los pasillos del colegio.

-¿Quién era el? -logre decir por fin, limpiándome un poco la baba.

-¿Ah? - Articulo aun mirando por donde el centauro se había ido.

-¡Quien era el!

-Firenze -Dijo en tono soñador - él es el profesor de 1,3,5,7 año de adivinación en Hogwarts.

-¿Es decir que esa criatura hermosa no nos dará clase? -pregunte desolada

-Desgraciadamente, aun tendremos que esperar un año para que el sea nuestro profesor, la vida es tan injusta -soltó en un suspiro triste.

Bueno cuando llego nuestra profesora de adivinación era todo lo contrario a Firenze, ella no era para nada hot, ella era extraña, era en extremo delgada, con una túnica de lentejuelas, chal transparente y unos lentes gruesos y grandes.

-Hola alumnos bienvenidos a este nuevo año en Hogwarts, como muchos saben yo soy la profesora Sybill Trelawney y estaré enseñándoles el arte de la adivinación, este año estará lleno de una buena vibra cósmica y Marte esta alineado con Saturno lo cual nos dice que será un año con muchos desafíos, hoy aprenderemos a leer las líneas de la mano, los dividiré en parejas: Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode y Queen Magren, Cassie Handler y Theodoro Nott, Melanie Wall y…. Draco Malfoy.

-¡Que!- soltamos Pansy y yo al mismo tiempo. Para mi sorpresa

-Vamos mis niños agrúpense, no hay cambio de pareja, ¡abran su ojos interior!.

¿Acaso podía yo tener más mala suerte? Yo la nueva, una muggle encubierta que fingía ser bruja, en parejas con Draco "alias odio a los sangre sucia y me encanta" Malfoy, me comenze a morder los labios nerviosa y a rascar el cuello, mientras me acercaba a la mesa en donde el ya estaba esperando con una mirada indiferente.

Me senté en el banquito lo más lejano que pude el mientras trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos, se que era tonto pero sentía que al no hacer contacto visual el no notaria mi presencia, además acoto que el no parecía notar mi presencia, estaba sentado despreocupado con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa y su rubio cabello despeinado pero sensual.

-Ahora mis niños, tomen la mano de su compañera, comiencen a observar las líneas y interprétenlas según lo que dice el manual, ¡vamos, vamos, pongamos en práctica su ojo interior!.

No sabía qué hacer ¿tomaba su mano? ¿El tomaría la mía?, seguro el no quería ni tocarme, el me odiaba o mejor dicho odiaba a los de mi "especie", aparentemente sangre sucia, entonces algo que no me esperaba paso.

-¿Me permites?- Dijo ¡TOMANDO MI MANO! Creí que me iba a desmayar, el príncipe de las serpientes estaba "leyendo" mi mano, no me había mirado con asco, ni nada por el estilo solo estaba ahí con sus manos blancas, fuertes (se veía que jamás habían pasado ningún trabajo), ningún rasguño, entre la mía pasando sus dedos suaves por el contorno de las líneas de mis manos ¡Agradecí que tenia una linda manicura hecha!, Pansy desde el otro lado observaba la escena con cara de estupefacción, ella no podía creerlo ¡yo no podía creerlo!, mire a Cassie para ver si estaba mirando pero ella tenia sus propios problemas tratando de evitar que Theo tomara su mano para besarla.

Yo comencé a estudiar a Draco, su cabello rubio dorado, su piel era tersa y se veía suave, sus rasgos finos pero muy masculinos, su espalda ancha y sus brazos fuertes, era un muchacho muy bien parecido, parecía el principie de los cuentos de hadas, ese que piensas que algún día llegara en su corcel blanco a salvarte… Draco Malfoy era Sensual!, pero era supuestamente un cretino, así que tenía que tener mi distancia.

-Mi niños -apareció de nuevo la profesora -¿Qué ha logrado ver en las manos de la señorita Wall?-Dijo pasando la mano por mi cabello haciendo que se me erizara la piel, además me miro de la misma manera en que me miraba McGonagall, con tristeza como si yo estuviese enferma o algo, como si supiese algo que yo no.

-No puedo ver nada -Dijo Draco dejando caer mi mano delicadamente en la mesa, yo la atraje de nuevo hacia a mi, aun sorprendida por la manera en la que el habia actuado.

-Pon atención te enseñare como hacerlo- Repuso la profesora. Yo la verdad no estaba muy segura de todo esto, no soy de las que cree en el destino, ni en leer el futuro, ni en leer las cartas… en fin no creo en nada relacionado con la adivinación y por lo que vi en la expresión de Draco el tampoco lo era. Ella tomo mi mano y comenzó a estudiarla.

-Esta línea que sale del dedo índice hacia el centro de la palma quiere decir que su vida ha sido muy tranquila (¡Cierto!), esta línea curva de aquí habla sobre su familia, siempre ha tratado de sobresalir…pero no lo logra (¡cierto!), estas líneas que se cruzan aquí habla sobre su vida amorosa, habla sobre una elección, un camino te llevara a un futuro y el otro te llevara a tu final (¿Qué?... de acuerdo, esta equivocada), ¡Oh dios mío! -Dijo soltando mi mano abruptamente y alejándose asustada, ahora toda la clase prestaba atención hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué vio?-pregunte un poco asustada de su comportamiento.

-Oh mi niña, mi niña, eres tan joven… tu línea de la vida está rota, ¡por merlin! -Exclamo.

Yo la mire ahora escépticamente ¿mi línea de la vida estaba rota? ¿Que quería decir esto?

-Según el manual, eso quiere decir que moriras pronto- Intervino Pansy desde la otra esquina con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara-

Bah!, eso no era posible, por unas líneas en tu mano no sabes si alguien va a morir o no, ¡esta era una clase estúpida!

-Bueno, bueno…tranquilos todos, ¿alguien más ha podido leer algo?-pregunto tratándose de disimular su miedo la profesora Sybill.

-¡Yo profesoraa!-grito Theodoro, Cassie trataba de ponerle la mano en la boca para callarlo.

-¡Magnifico! ¿Qué viste en la mano de la señorita Handler?-pregunto acercándose con su caminar apresurado hacia Theo.

-Aquí veo -dijo sosteniendo la mano de Cassie- que ella se enamorara locamente de un apuesto hombre, tendrá 3 hijos, ¡oh por Merlin! -Dijo en tono dramático.

-¿Qué ve señor Nott? -pregunto alterado la profe.

-Ese hombre seré…yo.-Termino con una cara de fingida sorpresa, Cassie lo miraba llena de furia.

-Fantástico señor Nott, tiene razón- dijo dándole una rápida mirada a la mano de Cassie- 5 pts para Slytherin, en su aura puedo ver que posee el don de la adivinación. Theodoro se paro y hizo una reverencia a todos. "Me las pagaras" logre escuchar que Cassie le respondía.

Yo mire a Draco quien ahora se reía de la escena, se veía dulce riendo, el noto mi mirada y poso sus grises ojos en mí, yo me quede boba contemplado esos ojos, no pude evitarlo cuando me miro sentí mis labios temblar, mi visión borrosa y un nudo en la garganta, pero entonces el aparto la mirada.

¿Porque Draco se había comportado de una manera gentil? Era todo tan extraño, después de todo el se supone que odia a los sangre sucia ¿o no?, ¿acaso estaría planeando algo contra mí?, y el plan era ¿matarme con gentileza? No, no que tontería, o ¿acaso Draco no era lo que todos decían?. El se veía lindo, además era tan apuesto… ¡Oh Cielos, ¿yo dije eso?


	6. Los castigos pueden ser divertidos

**Disclaimer: **_No, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, en estos momentos estaría en un yate junto con Draco y Harry, y un elfo domestico me estaría trayendo piñas coladas._

_**Los castigos pueden ser divertidos**_

Se hizo la hora de la cena pero yo no tenía apetito (algo verdaderamente extraño en mi) sentía una extraña sensación dentro de mí, como una especie de escalofríos.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Me pregunto Theodore.

-No es nada -respondí.

-¡No me digas que estas preocupada por lo que dijo la profesora Trelawney! –Dijo Cassie alzando la voz.

-Claro que no – mentí, al principio pensé que era todo muy tonto, pero luego pensé sobre mi línea de la vida, supuestamente rota, y un miedo me lleno, pero no quería admitirlo.

-Que bueno, porque la verdad es que la profesora Trelawney casi nunca acierta en nada, creo que está un poco loca.-Bufo.

-Si, tal ves –intervino Theo –aunque hay veces que acierta.

-¿En serio? –pregunte interesada y asustada.

Cassie le lanzo un pedazo de pan a Theo en la cabeza y le hizo una mueca de disgusto – ¡No la asustes imbécil! El se encogió en su asiento.

-No te asustes Mel, la profe Trelawney dice muchas tonterías, generalmente siempre son disparates.

-No estoy asustada –Dije.

-Entonces come un poco, seguro estarás hasta tarde limpiando trofeos, así que mejor no te vayas con el estomago vacio.- Me sugirió Theo acercándome un plato de pastel de fresa.

-Gracias –respondí por cortesía mientras miraba el plato sin ninguna intención de comérmelo.

-¿Quiere tu probar el pastel, señorita hermosa? –Dijo Theo acercándole un plato con un trozo de pastel de fresa a Cassie.

-No quiero probar el pastel –dijo esta secamente alejando el plato

-De verdad esta bueno, no sabe para nada mal. –repuso él.

-Estoy segura de que no sabe mal –Dijo Cassie –Pero no quiero probar el pastel.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres un poquito? –Dijo moviendo el tenedor lleno de pastel hacia ella –Vamos solo un bocado.

-No –dijo de forma rotunda, yo solo miraba la escena divertida, mientras jugaba con mi comida.

-Vamos…Solo un poquito.-Imploro Theo.

-No.

-Mmmmm… -Empujo el bocado muy cerca de la boca de Cass. –Tan sabroso.

-¡No! –Dijo ahora ella, perdiendo la calma.

-Aquí viene el Trencito ¡Chu, chu! –Jugo él mientras trataba de hacer camino con el cubierto hasta su boca.

-Tu –Dijo finalmente – ¡me vuelves loca!

-Ya se que te vuelvo loca, estar tan cerca de una persona tan apuesto como yo produce ese efecto de "locura de amor".-

-¡Ahhh! –Grito ella parándose molesta de la mesa, y apretando los puños se retiro del comedor.

-Que mal carácter.- Inquirí Theo divertido mientras la veía retirarse. –Solo era un poco de pastel –Dijo comiéndose él, el bocado.

A las 8pm en punto me dirigí hacia la sala de trofeos donde me esperia el primero de los siguientes 7 días de castigo, Dumbledore ya estaba enterado de que faltaría a las tutorías, era todo tan tonto se supone que yo estoy aquí para que me protejan, de quien sabe qué cosa sobre que Voldemort quiera herirme (lo cual, aun creo que es un disparate) , se supone que cuando te protegen no te castigan y todo por culpa de esa troglodita.

"¡Estúpida Bulstrode!"

Llegue a la sala de trofeos, no me imagine nada lo que tenia frente a mis ojos, literalmente (y juro que no estoy inventado nada) el salón era del tamaño de un apartamento. Y todo, ¡absolutamente todo! Estaba lleno de trofeos…No soy muy buena en matemáticas pero calcule que abría alrededor de 2.000 trofeos.

-¡La próxima vez llegue a tiempo! –exclamo molesto mi "adorado y apreciado profesor Snape" (entiéndase el sarcasmo)

-¡Pero si llegue 5 minutos antes! –acote verificando la hora en mi reloj de muñeca.

-¡Exactamente!, si piensa que llegando más temprano a sus castigos se va a ganar que mi trato hacia usted sea mejor ¡se equivoca! -

"! Estúpido Snape!"

-Pero yo…

-¡Silencio! Mejor póngase a su labor -dijo tendiéndome un trapo y una crema para pulir.

-Esta semana de castigo le sacara brillo a todos los trofeos, ¡hágalo bien! –Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.- No me hace falta decirle que tiene que sacarles brillo a la forma muggle, ya que las personas como usted… no pueden usar magia…gente sin talento y común. –Dijo con una mueca burlona.

Lo vi retirarse rápidamente ondeando su túnica negra, se que es muy pronto para decirlo, pero…! Odio al profesor Snape! Odio su estúpida túnica negra, su estúpida y fea nariz aguilucha, su estúpido y grasiento cabello negro, ¡Odio al estúpido y despreciable profesor Snape!.

Luego de ahogar mi rabia e impotencia, hice lo que tenía que hacer, ponerme a pulir los trofeos, todos y cada uno de los trofeos ¿acaso ay una tarea más aburrida?. Comeze con uno del "primer lugar en el concurso internacional de pociones", luego pase a uno y a otro…. Y a otro…y otro. Ya eran las 10pm y yo seguía ahí puliendo trofeos, sentí como la puerta de entrada se abría lentamente, voltee pensando que sería Snape que vendría a seguir burlándose de mí, pero cuando mire, no había nadie. Me acerque extrañada hacia la puerta y eche un vistazo, pero no vi a nadie. Cuando di la vuelta para seguir con mi labor, un cuerpo apareció frente a mí

Grite y del susto me caí hacia atrás, haciendo que una pila de trofeos recién pulidos me callera encima.

-¡Melanie! ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto una voz preocupada mientras quitaba los trofeos de encima de mí. –Melanie…tranquila solo soy yo.-Dijo tomándome del brazo para ponerme de pie.

-Ha..Harry –Balbucee aun asustada por el hecho de ver a una persona aparecer de la nada, frente a mis ojos.

-Si… soy yo… es solo que tenia puesta mi capa de invisibilidad. –Enfatizo al tiempo que se la ponía por debajo de sus hombros haciendo que estos desaparecieran.

-Es… increíble-dije admirando el efecto de su cabeza aparentemente flotando.

-Si…lo es –inquirió el, con una mirada soñadora –mi padre me la dejo.

-Asombrosa….-Acote –Me has pegado un buen susto –Dije acomodándome la túnica.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte… pero quise venir a ayudarte…ya sabes con los trofeos –Repuso el tomando el trapo para pulir que yo tenía en la mano, por un segundo nuestros meñiques hicieron contacto y juro que pude sentir electricidad.

¡Dios mío! Es oficial, Harry Potter es el chico más dulce de todo el mundo.

No pude evitar poner esa sonrisa de idiota embobada y perderme en esos ojos verdes que reflejaban tanta dulzura. ¡Harry vino a ayudarme! A mí! Esto tenía que ser digno de un desfile o de un día feriado.

-E…E…eh…¿estás seguro de que quieres ayudarme? –pregunte nerviosa.

-Si, por supuesto que quiero. –Dijo al tiempo que levantaba uno de los trofeos que había caído al suelo y lo comenzaba a pulir.

Yo lo mire aun en shock y lo imite.-Gracias.

El no me respondió solo me sonrió y por minutos nos sumimos en un silencio, en los que solo se escuchaba el chillido que producía el roce del trapo en los trofeos, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era más bien un silencio acogedor.

Nota para mí misma: Harry hace un sonido con su lengua cuando está concentrado, es como si la chasqueara, lo cual es un poco extraño pero lo hace ver un poco inocente.

*A las 10:20: Decidí que era tiempo de entablar una conversación, ya que solo nos habíamos dedicado a sonreír y pulir trofeos.

*A las 10:25: Aun estaba buscando un tema de conversación, que no me hiciera ver estúpida, ni desesperada.

*A las 10:30: Estaba desesperada, tratando de que mi boca emitiría algún sonido ¡el que fuera!

A las 10:32: Me di cuenta de que a estas alturas, Harry pensaría que era una chica en extremo *aburrida. ¡Por favor Melanie di algo!

*A las 10:37: ¡HABLA MELANIE! Harry pensara que eres muda!

Fue entonces que Harry sostuvo un trofeo frente a su ojos y lo admiro por unos momentos, su mirada cambio, entonces su fes se mostro feliz pero luego cambio a tristeza.

-Este trofeo lo gano mi padre. –Dijo mostrándome un trofeo de oro, con las palabras "mejor buscador de Quiditch. James Potter".

-El debió ser un buen hombre –solté – Igual que tu.

Se dibujo una media sonrisa en su cara y luego dejo el trofeo de nuevo en la repisa. –Gracias, pero creo que yo no soy ni la mitad de lo que él fue.

-Seguro te quería muchísimo, es decir…él y tu madre…seguro t quisieron muchísimo –

-Si… lo hicieron. –Inquirió sonriendo y perdiéndose un poco en sus recuerdos. –Creo que ya sabes un poco sobre mi.- Dijo pero no sonó brusco, fue algo así como curioso. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta el nacimiento del cabello ¡Que estúpida soy! Ahora seguro el pensaría que era una chismosa que anda averiguando la vida de la gente así como así.

-Oh…Yo lo siento… es solo que Dumbledore me conto… yo nunca…no fue mi intención averiguar….

-Tranquila Mel –Dijo tomándome por el brazo -No me molesta.

-Lo siento Harry…debe ser muy difícil que todo el mundo hable sobre todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida.

-A veces pienso que ya hasta estoy acostumbrado, siempre que estoy con alguien lo primero que ven en mi es mi cicatriz…es como si no le importara quien soy yo, solo soy la leyenda del niño que vivió… "El elegido", siento miedo de defraudar a todo y no ser lo que todos esperan de mi –Algo en la manera en que lo dijo me hizo saber que esto no era algo que le decía a todo el mundo ¿pero porque me lo decía a mi? Yo no era una de sus mas intimas amigas, yo solo era: "Nadie, solo la chica nueva"

-No defraudaras a nadie-Dije posando una mano en su hombro.

-Sabes por eso me agradas tanto –Dijo..

¡Oh CIELOSSS! ¡LE AGRADO A HARRY! Y no solo le agrado le agrando TANTO! Crei que iba a sufrir una infarto justo ahí.

Continúo –Tu cuando me miras, me miras a mí, me ves a los ojos, no te importa la leyenda, ni mi cicatriz-

No pude decir nada, solo tome otro trofeo y seguimos puliendo.

-¿Extrañas a tu familia? –Pregunto, mientras pulía un enorme trofeo de oro.

-Si –Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No pareces muy convencida- Repuso él.

-No es eso, no me mal entiendas, yo amo a mi familia –Inquirí, me sorprendí dándome cuenta de que en serio si los amaba y mucho a todos, hasta a Alma.

-Pero a veces ciento que no me toman en cuenta mucho es como si…

-Fuera invisible –Dijimos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico como Harry, comprendiera lo que es ser invisible?

El pareció notar mi mirada de sorpresa y continuo –Yo vivo en el mundo Muggle con mis tíos y mi primo Dudley, y siempre ha sido como si no existiera allí.-Dijo con un gesto amargo. – Nunca se preocupan por mí, lo que no entiendo es como una chica como tú puedes llegar a ser invisible.

¿Qué quiere decir con una chica como yo? ¡Necesito urgente ayuda con el dialecto masculino!

-En mi casa mis padres siempre están preocupados por su propias vidas, además de que parece que ellos solo tienen ojos para Alma-

-¿En serio?...

-Aguarda –continúo Harry –Pensé que eras hija única.

¡TONTA MELANIE! ¡Idiota Melanie! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistada?

-Si soy hija única… Alma es… es… - Me di cuenta de cuan ridículo debió haber soñado eso, pero bajo la tibiez de sus sonrisa me olvide de mis secretos, de las palabras de Dumbledore y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, a la bola de pelos que vivía en mi casa, mi minina Susy. – ¡Alma es mi Gata! -¿Cuan tonto sonó eso?

Nota para mí misma: aprender a ser una mejor mentirosa.

El pareció algo sorprendido por esto pero luego soltó una risita melodiosa –Tus padres son un poco raros.

-Si… es que ellos son amantes de los gatos- Y seguía allí abriendo mi bocota, con mentiras tontas, oh pensé en mi gatita marrón Susy que estaría probablemente ronroneando en que el que era alguna vez mi cuarto. –

-Mi tía Petunia, también es algo así… pero ella se obsesiona es con la limpieza de su cocina- Rio el. -¿Qué extrañas del mundo Muggle?

-Mi tía Elizabeth –Solté de repente para darme cuenta de que era cierto – y comer galletas oreos –Reí dándome cuenta de que tenía hambre.

Harry rio y por unos momentos el me miro de una manera tan dulce y a la vez delicada, Dios era tan hermoso.

-Creo que ya, me tengo que ir –Repuso.

Quería rogarle para que no se fuera, pero hasta yo sabía que eso saldría un poco desesperado. El se alejo y yo no sabía cómo detenerlo.

Llego hasta la puerta de salida, y se volteo hacia mí.

-Por cierto…tu gata Alma es muy afortunada de tener una dueña como tú.

¿Alguna vez se han dicho palabras más sexis? Seriamente no lo creo.

Esa noche me fui a dormir con una extraña sensación de cosquilleo en el estomago. ¿Por qué pensaba en Harry? ¿Por qué su hermosa y perfecta sonrisa, hacia que mis piernas temblaran? ¿Por qué cuando me habla, mi voz se pone temblorosa? ¡Que me sucede con Harry! ¿Acaso estaré enferma?

¡Necesito ayuda!

Los siguientes 6 días de mi castigo, Harry estuvo acompañándome en mi castigo todos los días, me sentía algo así como en las nubes cuando escuchaba la puerta abrirse y luego el se descubría de su capa de invisibilidad, y charlábamos hasta altas horas, puliendo los trofeos y riendo, hablando sobre nuestras vidas (claro yo escondiendo mi enorme secreto). El ultimo día de castigo debo admitir que hasta me sentí un poco triste porque ya Harry no me acompañaría todas las noches, hasta desee estar castigada para siempre.

Seguía teniendo mi pesadilla, exactamente el mismo sueño, corría por el bosque oscuro espeso y lleno de neblina y desesperada buscaba algo cualquier cosa, esta vez, por suerte a veces no me despertaba gritando, pero siempre lloraba, aun no podía descubrir que buscaba.

Esa mañana después de mi clase de Runas antiguas, Cassie y yo caminamos por los enormes y hermosos jardines del colegio pasamos junto al lago en donde Harry quien estaba junto a Ron, se paró a saludarme deprisa porque él tenía que entrar a una clase. Me quede mirando cómo se alejaba por la enorme entrada seguido por el pelirrojo.

Cassie se acerco a mí y dijo: ¿y bien?

-¿Y bien qué? –Dije extrañada.

-¿Cómo va todo con Harry?- pregunto tomando una piedrecilla del suelo y lanzándola al lago.

-No se dé que hablas –Dije rápidamente y sonrojándome

-¡Ah Vamos! ¡Lo vi saliendo hace 2 días del aula de trofeos! Es obvio que te ha estado ayudando con tus castigos- repuso ella. -¿Ya lo besaste?

-¿Piensas que podría llegar a besarlo? –pregunte claramente muy emocinada, lamento tanto admitirlo pero esto era probablemente uno de los mayores elogios que yo haya recibido en toda mi vida entera.

-oh vamos –dijo rodando los ojos – por supuesto.

-¡En serio!

-Asi que te gusta Harry –Dijo como probando.

-No sé si me gusta. –respondí

-¡Por favor! Seguro ahora no puedes dejar de pensar en el. Matarías por saber lo que el piensa de ti.-Dijo Cassie, recitando los síntomas como un doctor.

-¡Sí! –Grite- ¡esta taaaan asi!

Ella se encogió de hombros –esto está muy mal amiga. Estas metiéndote en un terreno muy complicado.

"¡OH CIELOS!" Era como si las grises nubes tormentosas se hubiesen disipado, y Cassie Handler era el sol, trayendo la sabiduría y la verdad en la oscuridad eterna (o tal vez algo menos dramático) Por si no han entendido mi punto : ¡CASSIE SABE DE CHICOS!. Dese luego esto no debió ser una sorpresa enorme, colosal, pero para mí esto era lo mejor que haya pasado, yo me arrastraba a los pies de Cassie, adorando su ser y toda su sabiduría.

-Tienes que ayudarme –Suplique.

-Mel… me gustaría hacerlo, pero no creo que Harry y tu deban estar juntos.

-Porque- lloré.

-Es que el es un muchacho un poco sombrío ¿sabes?, ya te he contado todo lo que ha sufrido en su vida, y no creo sinceramente que él tenga tiempo para el amor, ya sabes el supuestamente tiene que derrotar a quien-tu-sabes.

-¿Quién?-

-Ya-tu-sabes-quien.

-¿Qué?

-El Lord tenebroso! –grito.

-Oh si lo siento. Pero eso que tiene que ver con Harry y conmigo? –pregunte, luego recordé algo que no pensaba hace mucho, Voldemort me buscaba porque él pensaba que yo podría ayudar a Harry a derrotarlo.

-Es que creo que Harry es un poco raro, siempre vive chillando porque su cicatriz le duele, y siempre está involucrado en peligro, además una vez la profesora Trelawney le vaticino en una clase que el podría morir.

-¡Pero a mí también me dijo que moriría! ¡Tú me dijiste que ella decía disparates!

-Y los dice, pero tal vez con Harry no esté equivocada, ya sabes que se dice que hay una profecía en la que Harry tendrá que enfrentarse en duelo con Ya-sabes-quien, un duelo a muerte.-Enfatizo.

-Si lose, pero tal vez el gane.

-Melanie, ya-sabes-quien, es el mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo mágico, no creo que un muchacho como Harry pueda igualar su poder. -Soltó con un escalofrió.

-Pero…Harry me gusta.

Ella se quedo mirando el lago con mirada pensativa, y agrego –Te ayudare en lo que pueda ¿de acuerdo?.

Le di un fuerte abrazo que casi la hago caer al suelo.

-Él le dijo a esa chica Ginny, que yo no era nadie, solo la chica nueva, lo dijo hace una semana.-

-¿y le creíste? –yo asentí.

-Rumores, totalmente rumores, tal vez el solo quiera marcar postura, ya sabes… no se si ya sabes, pero esa chica Ginny está interesada en Harry.

Yo me encogí de hombros y solté un bufido de "lose"-

-Tranquila –me dijo, Harry es popular, tiene muchas chicas tras de el, solo recuerda que a ti es a la que ha ido a ayudar con un castigo.

-Cierto –dije tratando de recordar más cosas.

-El dijo que yo mi gata era afortunada de tener una dueña como yo- Dije.

-Ligero coqueteo, el quiere mantener sus opciones abiertas contigo, haciéndote entender que todos los seres a tu alrededor tienen suerte de tenerte cerca. –Respondió Cassie "alias mi nueva profesora de entendimiento de chicos"

-¿crees que yo le guste?

Cassie rodo sus hermosos y negros ojos y dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-Esa no es la pregunta, la pregunta es…¿Cuánto le gustas?


	7. Noche de insomnio

**Disclaimer: **_No, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, en estos momentos estaría en un yate junto con Draco y Harry, y un elfo domestico me estaría trayendo piñas coladas._

**Una noche de insomnio**

Sé que Cassie había dicho que a Harry yo le gustaba pero, ya había pasado 6 días, y él y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablar, lo cual en "años adolescentes" es equivalente a no se... ¡UNA ETERNIDAD! solo habíamos compartido un "Hola" entre clase y en los pasillos, me estaba volviendo loca, el no parecía interesado en buscarme, ni en querer hablar conmigo, no lo había visto mirarme, yo siempre me sentí a gusto siendo invisibles para todos, pero con Harry no había algo que yo deseara más que ser notada, era como si quisiera ser fosforescente solo para que el me notara... pero él no lo hacía.

¿Acaso ya no creía que mi gata era afortunada? ¿Sus palabras no habían significado nada?

¡6 DÍAS!

Esa noche lo vi en el comedor y Ginny estaba ahí, ella estaba junto a él… y el no me había mirado en todo el día. Sentí ese ardor en mi estomago, quería correr a su mesa y preguntarle porque no me había hablado, yo había sentido por primera vez que a un chico le gustaba, el me había dicho que yo le agradaba tanto, el me había ayudado con los castigos, el había sido tan dulce, ¿entonces…que pasaba?

¡6 DÍAS!

-¿Podrías por favor, dejar de mirar a la mesa de Griffindor?

Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas y gire mi vista lentamente hacia Cassie, quien ahora daba un pequeño sorbo a su jugo.

-¿Soy tan obvia? -le pregunte

-Algo-

-Lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, ¿acaso ya te mencione que han pasado 6 días sin que el me hable?

-Ehhhh -balbuceo ella -Si, como un millón de veces. Y ya te lo he dicho, Harry es tímido y un poco inseguro, el esta usando una táctica muy vieja, el quiere darte espacio, tal ves piensa que te puedes aburrir de el…

-¡Yo no me aburriría de el! -acote

Ella hizo una señal con la cabeza de "lo-se-pero-el-no" -Por eso no quiere parecer desesperado.

-Pero y si Ginny y el… -Mi voz sono débil y triste, ahí estaba ese miedo nuevamente, el miedo a que mis ilusiones fueran devastadas, Harry era un chico perfecto, era como si el fuese un alma brillantes y yo… yo era un mancha oscura, una niebla, yo era nadie. ¿a quién engaño? El seguro nunca quiso estar conmigo, seguro se comporto dulce porque quiso ser amable, el no me pertenecía, yo no tenía que esperar algo de el… tenía que deshacerme de la horrible sensación de necesitar que el me hablara o me mirara, además los chicos como el, nunca están como chicas como yo, no soy de su "nivel" pero…en cambio Ginny si, ella lucia su cabello rojo brillante sacudiéndolo coquetamente para que el lo notara, ella quería que Harry lo notaba y tal vez el lo notaria.

Esa noche cerré mis ojos, forzándome a dormir pero mis cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos y que tal y si mañana hablara yo con Harry, y tratara de entablar una conversación, sí, eso sería una fantástica idea…pero y si… Mi imaginación salió a volar que tal y si Harry y Ginny ya estaban saliendo y yo no lo sabía, quedaría como una completa fracasada tratando de hablar con el, seguro esto es lo que pasaría…

Yo: "Hola Harry"

Harry: "Hola Melissa"

Yo: "Me llamo Melanie"

Harry: "Ah si cierto, da igual… ¿Qué quieres?"

Yo: "Es que yo… quería que habláramos"

Harry: "Ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo que ir a besarme con mi hermosa novia Ginny, ya sabes la sexi"

Yo: "Pero pensé que yo te gustaba…recuerdas que tu dijiste que yo tenía una gata afortunada"

Harry: "Jajajajajajajajaja, que graciosa eres, ¿yo fijarme en ti? Eso si sería imposible… ya me voy, ¡adiós Mildred!

Yo: "Pero soy Melanie" (Digo mientras lloro y veo como se aleja)

De acuerdo, tal vez la cosas no pasarían así, pero no podría correr el riesgo, tendría que olvidarme de Harry, revise el reloj de la pared, marcaba la 1am, decidí bajar a la sala común y leer un libro mientras el calor de la chimenea entrara en mis huesos. Baje los escalones en mis pantuflas tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, me senté en en el sillón mas cerca, y atraje mis piernas hacia mí, dándome alivio, pero de pronto un olor desagradable lleno mis pulmones, agudice el olfato tratando de descifrar ese feo olor. Fue entonces que lo vi, a él, a Draco y el estaba…fumando.

Estaba erguido en el sillón de cuero que quedaba oscuro en un rincón del lado izquierdo, no puedo decirte si el me miraba porque todo estaba muy oscuro y el humo que salía de su cigarrillo hacia que me mareara y no divisara muy bien las formas, pero sé que era él, su cabello rubio es casi inconfundible, al igual que su manera de sentarse, estaba sola en una habitación ¡CON DRACO MALFOY! Y bueno… un desagradable olor a cigarro.

-Lo siento…no sabía que había alguien… yo solo- Articule parándome de prisa de mi asiento y retrocediendo hacia las escaleras.

-No tienes que irte yo ya me iba-Dijo sin ninguna emoción

Sé que no debí decirlo des pues de todo no era mi problema, pero, salió de mi de forma fluida y inconsciente.

-Creo que está prohibido fumar en Hogwarts -Solté

-Me gusta romper las reglas -Enfatizo las últimas palabras, dando una calada llena de confianza, ahora estaba más cerca de mí, así que podía observarlo muy bien, hizo volar el humo al techo. -

¡DRACO FUMA! ¿Qué pensara Pansy de esto? Yo no es que sea una chica muy saludable, me encanta la comida chatarra y no es que hago mucho ejercicio, pero odio a la gente que se hace daño de esa manera destruyendo su cuerpo lentamente, pero no se porque ver a Draco haciendo eso no me molesto, tampoco me alegro, pero es como si… lo hubiese esperado de el, el se ve un chico rebelde, el típico chico malo, y eso es lo que hacen ellos.

-Como quieras, pero ni la magia puede curar el Cáncer Pulmonar.- Dije, yo había investigado sobre lo que la magia no podía hacer y entre esas cosas descubrí que no se puede revivir los muertos, ni curar las enfermedades mortales y tampoco invocar comida (lo cual me entristeció…porque quería que Dumbledore invocara para mi unas cuantas galletas oreos, del mundo muggle)

El dibujo una sonrisa arrogante de medio lado y se acerco a mi, lentamente… y yo me quede allí, paralizada, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, la manera en que unos mechones de cabello caian desordenados en su frente y cuando me di cuenta, el estaba frente a mi, casi tan cerca que si hubiese estendido un brazo hubiese tocado su pecho.

El hizo un movimiento y por un segundo pensé que me haría daño, pero cuando cai en cuenta, el se agacho para apagara el cigarro en el primer escalon de mármol de la escalera de caracol, el estaba agachado ahí frente a mi, justo ahí me imagine que eso hacia los hombre cuando pedían matrimonio, y por un segundo me deje envolver (y se que no debi)…pero un extraño pensamiento de que Draco me estaba pidiendo matrimono (estúpido, lose) la diferencia era que en lugar de anillo, el solo estaba apagando un cigarro.

-Solo lo hago cuando estoy preocupado, que bueno que te preocupes- ¿Por qué él me contaba eso? y por primera vez pude ver con calma sus ojos, grises, tan llenos de pasión de seguridad, es como si observaras algo hermoso y peligroso, el me miro también, rose cuanto tiempo pero lo hizo, el me miro… y yo no sabía porque tenía que sentirme tan estúpida y nerviosa en ese momento, metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi bata ya que estaban congelados por los nervios.

Pero él no se movía, el estaba haciendo lo que en 6 días Harry no había hecho, el me miraba, y yo… yo le miraba también, entonces mi boca comenzó a temblar y yo me maldije por esto.

El noto el temblor y soltó una risita, el se dio cuenta de que me puso nerviosa, me imagine que el producía ese efecto en muchas y él lo sabía, así que yo apreté los labios y fruncí el ceño, me moleste no quería que el pensara que me ponía nerviosa, aunque por una extraña razón lo hacía.

-No estoy preocupada, solo no quiero que la sala huela horrible -Dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara quebrada, y pensando en lo hermoso que él se veía y en lo horrible que seguro yo me veía ahora, despeinada y soñolienta.

-Si tal vez -dijo su tono se escucho en forma de broma

-Puedes usar magia para desaparecer el olor -sugirió.

-Yo no…yo…. Mi varita, la deje arriba- dije tratando de librarme del tema.

El volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa arrogante que mostraba sus dientes perfectos, pero sus ojos me miraron incitadores, como si supiera un secreto de mi y me estuviera invitando a descubrirlo, fue ahí que mas me asuste.

-Una verdadera bruja jamás anda sin su varita- enfatizo -ni siquiera una sangre…-Corto su frase al momento

-Ni siquiera una sangre sucia -termine por el, estas palabras solo me molestaban un poco, tal ves porque no sabia muy bien su signficado, además de todas maneras yo era eso, es mas era peor, era una Muggle. -Dijiste que ya te ibas -dije señalando las escaleras, ahora mi voz sonaba segura, tal ves por la molestia -no querras compartir mas tu aire con una sangre sucia.

-Creo que ya sabes cosas sobre mi… has preguntado por mi -Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Nota para mi misma: Cuando Draco se cruza de brazos sus musculos del pecho se hacen mas visibles, lo cual hace evidente que hace ejercicio.

Senti como mis mejillas se sonrojaron pero al mismo tiempo me llene de indignación -¡Yo no he preguntado por ti! -

-Es normal que las chicas pregunten por mí.

-Yo no soy esa clase de chicas -dije en murmullo.

-Sí creo que tu no eres como las demás ¿o sí? -Ahora arqueaba una ceja, de nuevo el miedo en mí, es como si Draco supiese cosas sobre mí.

-Es decir -me enrede abruptamente - no es que no sea como todas, yo soy como todas, es solo que… bueno… ¡yo no pregunte por ti!

El rio burlonamente -Nerviosa- dijo en un siseo -Como sea, solo no creas en todo lo que oyes sobre mí, nadie me conoce realmente -Su expresión cambio y ahora solo había seriedad, el me dio un último vistazo y se alejo subiendo las escaleras. Yo no pude decir nada, aun estaba impresionada, el me había hablado, también me había dicho sangre sucia, pero dentro de lo que cabe el fue… bueno.

Solo pude dormir 4 horas, así que cuando comenzó el día, no me veía especialmente linda, bueno en realidad nunca me he visto lo que se llama linda, pero digamos que hoy en especial me veía horrenda, hasta Pansy dijo burlonamente que mi cara la había asustado, me vi en el espejo y en efecto una sombra negra se formaba bajo mis ojos, y me veía cansada, agotada y débil. Cassie me prestó un corrector de ojeras que no hizo mucha diferencia, de todas formas que importaba verme bien o mal, si Harry solo tenía ojos para la pelirroja.

-Mel, por favor yo no me equivoco con estas cosas ¿de acuerdo? El te hablara… le gustas -Me dijo tratando de elevarme el ánimo. Pero en este momento yo no estaba muy segura de esto, Cassie se había equivocado.

A las 4 de la tarde sentí que ya no podía estar ni un segundo más en el castillo, pensaba en muchas cosas, Mis padres, Harry, mi tía Elizabeth, Harry, Mi gata susy "alias Alma" quien a estas alturas ya no pensaba que fuese tan afortunada, Harry…. Principalmente en Harry y aunque me apene admitirlo también pensé en Draco, pero solo por 1 segundo...

…bueno tal vez fue más de un segundo. Necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba tranquilidad, necesitaba estar sola… se que estaba prohibido pero que mejor lugar que el bosque prohibido.

Me adentre solo un poco, no quería perderme ni ponerme en riesgo, divise cerca un claro y llegue hasta el, deje llenar mis pulmones con el fresco aire de todos los arboles, era hermoso y me llene de paz, y el cansancio de la noche anterior, protesto así que solo me deje caer bajo la sombra de un árbol y no supe cuando me quede dormida.

Desperté al sentir una especie de piel arrugada y suave… y esta estaba… ¡OLFATEANDOME! Me puse de pie de prisa y me sorprendí al no ver nada frente a mí, pero aun podía sentirlo, su respiración

-Son theastrell -dijo una voz conocida para mí.

La mire y ella tenía las manos llenas de carne cruda, la tendía al aire y algo mágicamente hacia que desapareciera.

-Luna ¿qué haces?-Dije incorporándome y acercándome a ella.

-Los alimento -dijo mirando a lo que parecía, la nada.

-¿a qué alimentas? -

-A los theastrell -Dijo calmadamente, mientras tendía otro pedazo de carne que era devorado.

-Pero yo no veo nada… ¿te sientes bien? -en este punto yo estaba un poco preocupada.

-Tú no los puedes ver, pero ellos están aquí, son animales que solo son visibles para las personas que han visto a alguien morir-

-Entonces tu…¿puedes verlos?

-Sí, vi a mi madre -hizo una pequeña pausa y miro las copas de los arboles -ella murió cuando era muy pequeña.

-Luna…yo…lo siento.

Ella me miro y dibujo una media sonrisa -descuida -dijo -y dime ¿te ha ido bien en Slythering?.

Me encogí de hombros y ahora fui yo la que mire a las copas de los arboles - Algo-Dije con una mueca.

Ella ahora me miro directamente y como siempre sus ojos me transmitieron paz y confianza cuando dijo -todo estará bien.

Ella continuo -¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta que eres una Muggle? -Pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza y pensé en las inmensas ganas de contarle a Cassie que yo no era como ella, pero me asustaba lo que ella diría, tenia miedo de que luego no quisiera ser mas mi amiga, que no me quisiera mas cerca de ella, porque en poco tiempo Cassie se había convertido en la mejor amiga que nunca había tenido y yo la quería, ella confiaba en mi, aunque no debía.

Estuve con Luna hablando mucho tiempo, hasta que nos fuimos porque según ella, cuando oscurecía había muchos nargles por la zona, no quise preguntar que eran, era agradable hablar con ella, aparte de que me mantuvo distraída para no pensar en Harry, y tal ves pensar un poco en Draco, pero solo un poco.

Cuando llegue a las mazmorras la sala común estaba repleta, como siempre muchos me miraron con sus miradas de desprecio hacia a mí, otros como siempre me ignoraban, Draco estaba sentado con Theodoro, y con Pansy a su lado, esta cariñosamente le acariciaba el cabello, pero el no parecía inmutarse, y no puedo jurarlo pero creo, que por un segundo el me vio.

-¡Melanie, te he estado buscando! -Grito Cassie desde el otro lado de la sala corriendo hacia a mi.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunte algo preocupada.

-Es que Harry…

-Ya lose, te equivocaste a Harry no está interesado en mi. Eso está bien. No soy el tipo de chica que le gusta a los chicos -dije resignada, no estaba buscando elogios como cuando las chicas delgadas dicen que están gordas solo para que le digas "estás loca, estas flaquísima" yo no soy así, se que no soy muy bonita, eso lo tengo claro, aunque en especial mi tía Elizabeth siempre me había dicho "no digas que no eres bonita, lo eres…eres la chica más linda que he visto", pero sabía que solo eran palabras.

-No seas tonta... yo no me equivoque, el te quiere…

-por favor ya no hables mas de él, solo… -interrumpí.

-¡El quiere verte! -Grito y todas las miradas se giraron hacia nosotras, ella ahora bajo la voz y dijo en un susurro -el quiere verte hoy.

Así que bueno el quería verme hoy y según Cassie el esuvo buscándome por todo el castillo… ¡Me busco! Pero como yo estaba en el bosque no me econtro, así que le dijo a Cassie que me dijera que el estaría esperándome en la sala de astronomía, mi mejor amiga me sugirió (mas bien me exigió) que debía usar ropa linda, así que me hizo vestirme con unos jean y una blusa de encaje rosada, me arreglo un poco el cabello, y ahí estaba yo, caminando por los pasillos de colegio para encontrarme con Harry, el quería verme y yo sentía como la sangre de mis venas estaba caliente, y mis manos temblaban así que me obligue a apretarlas en puños para tranquilizarme, abri la puerta del gran aula y ahí estaba el ahí, me estaba esperando, el quería verme.

Nos acercamos y el dio un suspiro y luego concentro sus ojos directamente en mi. Lo que sentía en ese momento se parecía a la asfixia, sus ojos verdes, en ese momento no había algo que importara mas para mí que aquellos ojos.

-Esta linda -me dijo y su voz se escucho temblorosa, es como si estuviese nervioso, yo nunca me había sentido menos invisible en mi vida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quise desparecer. Yo no iba a decir nada de él pensando que yo era linda. Yo no lo era, pero el pensaba que yo era linda.

¡YO! ¡Linda!

-Tu…tu…

¡Por favor Melanie no tartamudees ahora!

-Tu también te ves bien -Le dije, a pesar de que Harry llevaba solo una sudadera y unos jean, pero para mi el parecía el hijo de George Clooney y Orlando Blom.

El se rasco la nuca, note que lo hacía solo cuando estaba nervioso y pude ver un ligero toque de rojo en sus mejillas.

-Se que no habíamos hablado desde tu ultimo castigo y lo siento - ¡El se disculpo!, sentí que mis rodillas flaqueaban - Pero es que no quería verte hasta que las consiguiera…

-¿conseguirlas?-pregunte algo contrariada

-Si, recuerdas que me dijiste que extrañabas del mundo muggle a tu tía Elizabeth y galletas oreos… bueno no te pude traer a tu tía pero conseguí estas.- luego se saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un paquete de galletas oreo ¡El lo recordaba! -Ten - y me las tendió, con mis manos temblorosas las tome y luego lo mire ¿acaso el podía ser más dulce?

-Yo…Gracias -Le dije y lo abrace, no me pude contener, quería sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío, por unos segundos sentí su olor y trate lo mas fervientemente de grabarme para siempre ese olor en mi cabeza.

Luego nos separamos y yo agache la cabeza para que el no notara el rubor en mis mejillas, pero cuando lo mire ¡el también estaba sonrojado!

-¿Cómo es que las conseguiste?

-Digamos que tuve que amenazar a mi primo Dudley si no las enviaba -y se rio nervioso. -el es celoso con sus galletas, pero al final logre que las enviara.

El me había hablado de lo insoportable que era su primo, y que desde que estaba en Hogwarts jamás les había pedido nada a ellos, y saber que el pidió algo y solo por mí, hizo que mi corazón latiera fuerte y sentí esa presión en mi garganta, jamás nadie había hecho algo tan dulce por mí.

-Una vez estaba en un supermercado con mi madre y yo me distraje viendo la sección de juguetes, mi madre olvido por completo que yo había ido con ella y se fue. Se fue y me dejo ahí. Espere casi 2 horas a que volviera por mí. Yo tenía 6 años. -Dije mientras daba un mordisco a mi galleta, habiamos pasado horas charlando.

-A ti por lo menos te sacaban a pasear, mis tíos nunca me dejaban salir de casa, no querían que nadie me viera cerca de ellos, por eso mi cuarto era debajo de la escalera, claro hasta que se asustaron y me mudaron a un cuarto para mí solo. -Dijo el riéndose.

-Somos unos incomprendidos -Dije riendo.

-Lo somos. -contesto y él me miro, y por unos segundos no dijimos nada solo nos miramos y el tenia ese brillo en sus ojos que hacía que mi corazón latiera y me sintiera mareada.

-Este fin de semana hay un paseo a Hogmesdane…yo me pregunta… si quizás tu…tu…quisieras ir conmigo- pregunto Harry mientras nos terminábamos el paquete de galletas.

¡HARRY ME ESTABA PIDIENDO SALIR CON EL! ¿el mundo podía ser más maravilloso?

-Si -le dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara quebrada. Y entonces algo maravilloso paso Harry se veía absolutamente feliz.

-Genial - Acoto y me dedico la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás le vi hacer, el se veía feliz. Es increíble que el este feliz de salir conmigo, me sentía en una especie de sueño del que pronto podría despertar.

-Espera…-Inquirió y entonces yo pensé que era mi hora de abrir los ojos y que el se retractaría -Tienes una…- y luego se acerco a mí y me rozo la mejilla con la punta de su dedo -Pestaña -se lo llevo por delante de mi -Pide un deseo.

Pero justo entonces, justo estando frente de el, con sus ojos mirándome, no había nada que yo deseara.


	8. Soy una acosadora

**Disclaimer: **_No, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, en estos momentos estaría en un yate junto con Draco y Harry, y un elfo domestico me estaría trayendo piñas coladas._

**Capitulo 8: Soy una acosadora**

No podía tener más suerte en la vida, sentía como si caminara sobre las nubes, ya ni siquiera tenía miedo de caer, todo era demasiado maravilloso y no era un sueño. ¡Era real!

La semana paso volando sin un hecho en particular, seguía manteniendo charlas breves con Harry entre pasillos, preparándome para mi gran cita del sábado. Estaba nerviosa, asustada, feliz. Cassie me había estado dando clase de las que llamamos "entendimientos de chicos", es increíble que ella supiera tanto sobre este tema. ¡Cassie era un GENIO!

Era viernes, al día siguiente seria mi cita con Harry en Hogmesdane, pero esa noche tendría tutoría con Dumbledore, así que a las 8pm me dirigí a la oficina de mi director, mencione la contraseña de esa semana "Dulce de naranja" y subí por la escalera de caracol. Para mi sorpresa la oficina estaba sola, seguro mi director se había retrasado por alguna razón, detalle como nunca la oficina, los cuadros de antiguos directores dormitaban en sus marcos y el ave fénix Fawkes tampoco se encontraba, mire el escritorio que se encontraba lleno de cartas y papeles en niguna clase de orden, y fue ahí que mi cabeza se inundo con la curiosidad.

La fotografía que Dumbledore tanto escondía.

Curiosa husmee por encima del escritorio tratando de encontrarla, pero no la veía por ningún lado, comencé a buscar también en las repisas y nada, se que estaba haciendo mal, pero la curiosidad ahora era mi dueña y yo solo le obedecía ¿acaso ustedes no hubiesen hecho lo mismo?

Trate de tranquilizar mi ansiedad un poco tratando de pensar con claridad ¿Dónde estaría oculta?. Recordé mi última visita aquí, y rememore como el la escondía en los gabinetes de sus escritorio ¡Allí debería estar!

Eché una mirada hacia la puerta y me abalance a buscar en los gabinetes, todos ellos estaban repletos de objetos que ni siquiera me atreví a observar, solo tenía un objetivo, encontrar esa fotografía que tan celosamente Dumbledore ocultaba de mi. En la última gaveta de la izquierda estaba el marco boca abajo, me sentí victoriosa, la había encontrado, ahora podría ver qué imagen se escondía entre ese marco de bronce desgastado. Alce mi mano para tomarla pero una voz hizo eco en la habitación y fue entonces que levante mi vista para observar al barbudo profesor Dumbledore mirándome por encima de sus lentes de media luna, parado en la entrada de la puerta principal.

-La curiosidad no es un pecado -Dijo enarcando una ceja - Pero nunca es bueno tratar de husmear en los recuerdos de un viejo mago.

¡Diablos! ¡ATRAPADA!

Sentí como mi cara ardía producto de la vergüenza y de un salto me puse de pie, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos. -Y-y-yo….Lo siento -Fue lo único que alcance a decir.

-¿Qué buscabas? -pregunto yo lo mire y el tenia esa mueca, ahí entendí que el sabia que era lo que yo buscaba pero quería que yo se lo dijera de todas maneras.

-La foto… esa que usted siempre ve.-Dije quedadamente, el asintió con su cabeza y su mirada aun era seria.

El cuarto se lleno de un silencio incomodo y pude ver como algunos retratos que yo pensé que aun dormían, ahora me miraran reprochadora mente.

-Lo siento -volví a repetir, tratando de que esta vez se escuchara en un tono de mas suplica -pero es que pensé que quizás esa foto… esa foto tendría…

-Tendría que ver contigo- termino la frase por mi.

-si - dije y el negó con la cabeza

-No es así, esa foto no tiene nada que ver contigo -yo trate de parecer serena y tratar de creerle pero algo gritaba en mi interior que el mentía, el aun tenía esa mirada seria y yo me enfurecí, el no debería estar molesto, si, tal vez yo esculque sus cosas, pero yo era aquí la que tenía dudas, las que estaba en un colegio extraño, lleno de magos porque supuestamente me tenían que mantener a salvo.

-¡Solo trataba de encontrar respuestas! -solté en un grito, me sorprendí al notar que se escucho desesperado.

-¿Respuestas a que? -su voz fue cínica, el sabia de lo que yo hablaba, solo trataba de evadir el tema.

-¿A qué? ¿Respuestas a qué? -dije pasando mis manos por mi cabello, llevándolo hacia atrás con mi manos temblorosas. -¡A todo! ¡Usted aun no me ha dicho nada, solo me trajo aquí diciendo que yo tenía que ayudar a -Hice una pausa-Harry… ya sabe para destruir a ese Voldemort… pero yo aun no se de que manera puedo ayudar, solo soy una chica que no puede hacer magia, … y extraño a mi familia… y aparte ¡esa estúpida pesadilla me tiene arta!

El se había mantenido calmado, como un psicólogo escuchando a un paciente, pero ante esta última declaración, el se acerco a mi rápidamente y me tomo fuerte por los hombros.

-¿Pesadilla? ¡Qué pesadilla! -exigió saber y me estremecí completamente.

Yo lo mire sorprendida ante su reacción y trague saliva, tratando de poder hablar. -He tenido una pesadilla hace algunas semanas, casi desde que llegue a Hogwarts - Hice un silencio tratando de descifrar su rostro, El aguardo esperando a que le dijera mas

-En la pesadilla estoy corriendo por un bosque espeso, nublado y aterrador… todo está triste, sombrío como si algo se hubiese llevado toda la esperanza, la felicidad… yo estoy desesperada corriendo, voy en busca de algo y en cuanto llego a un claro… cuando estoy a punto de encontrar lo que sea que busco… despierto, siempre despierto en esa parte, llorando.-

Dumbledore se alejo de mi, coloco sus manos juntas y se comenzó a mover alrededor de la habitación, sin observar nada en realidad, solo sumido en sus pensamientos, tenía una mirada pétrea, tratando de esconder cualquier emoción, el no me dirigió la mirada, yo lo mire moverse por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que no aguante mas la espera.

-¿Qué significa?- pregunte.

-No lose -Me contesto y me miro a los ojos, con sus dulces ojos azules llenos de sabiduría.

-¿Cree que tenga que ver con Voldemort?

-No es muy posible, pero tal vez…. -Hizo una pausa al ver como Fawkes, su ave fénix, entraba por la ventana, posándose cerca de su dueño.

-¿Tal vez? -hice eco.

-Eres especial, ya te lo he dicho. -Yo puse mis ojos en blanco y lo mire escéptica, el obvio mi mueca y continuo -creo que esto puede llegar a tener que ver con tu futuro, creo que eres algo sensible, puede que sea una visión.

Yo solté una risita -Algo así como la profe Trelawney -Dije en tono de burla, imaginándome a mi misma vestida con los chales de lentejuelas que ella usa y sus enormes lentes que hacían ver sus ojos gigantes -Si como no.

-Solo son conjeturas… con respecto a ti aun no estoy muy seguro de nada-termino el acariciando las plumas rojizas del ave.

-Aun no he podido entender como podría yo ser capaz de ayudar a alguien como Harry a derrotar a Voldemort -

-Yo tampoco estoy seguro… !Merlin! -exclamo el, y pude ver su rostro lleno de angustia -No se qué se puede traer Voldemort entre manos, el esta tan obsesionado con matar a Harry que tal vez este creándose ideas en la cabeza.

-El no matara a Harry -dije en forma protectora, tanto que hizo sonrojarme.

Mi director se sentó en su silla y sus ojos azules, parecieron perderse en sus pensamientos.

-De cualquier manera, lo único primordial es tu protección, no permitiré que nada te pase.-Acoto el, y yo me llene de ese profundo agradecimiento hacia ese hombre que estaba dispuesto a cuidarme.

-Gracias….

- ¿Cómo esta mi familia? -pregunte en tono nostálgico, después de un rato.

El sonrió -Todos están bien, tu padre fue ascendido en su trabajo… hay aurores protegiéndolos las 24 horas del día, claro esta, sin que ellos sepan.

-¿Y mi tía Elizabeth?

-Ella está perfectamente, es una mujer independiente, muy fuerte- Yo sabía esto muy bien, mi tía era la mejor.

-¿Cree que podre ir a verlos?

-No creo que sea posible, no es muy oportuno que salgas del castillos, hay mortifagos que pueden estar buscándote y me temo que ya pueden saber que estas aquí en Hogwarts.

-¡Oh!...Aguarde, ¿podre ir a Hogmesdane mañana cierto? - Pregunte, pero yo ya sabia la repuesta.

-¡Me temo que será imposible, seria una completa desfachatez que te ponga en ese riesgo! Alguien podria atacarte estando en Hogmesdane, te recuerdo que Voldemort puede estar buscandote.

-Voldemort también busca a Harry y el ira al paseo -Dije egoísta.

-Hay diferencias entre Harry y tu, el es un verdadero mago, tiene experiencia y sabe defenderse.

Yo me encogi de hombros ante el hecho tan obvio sobre lo que acababa de decir y solté un bufido de impotencia. La batalla estaba perdida, o por lo menos mi cita lo estaba.

Sentí como mi garganta se secaba y tenía ganas de gritar, gritar tan fuerte hasta que mis pulmones ya no pudieran mas, mi cita, Harry, mi cita con Harry…estaba…

¡ARRUINADA!

-Me quedare -Dijo Cassie como por millonésima vez.

Yo mire la fila que se hacía en la salida rumbo hacia Hogmesdane y sentí de nuevo esa tristeza, la primera vez que un muchacho me invitaba a salir y yo no podría ir.

-Debes ir, no quiero que te quedes solo por mi… además dijiste que tenias que comprar en Honeyduke

-Puedo pedirle a mi madre que las envié- reitero.

-Ve - le dije tratando de disimular mis ganas de ir.

Theodoro se acerco a nosotras, puso su mano en mi hombro y nos guiño el ojo.

-¿Lista? -dirigiéndose a Cassie.

-No quiero ir, si tengo que ir con el -Cassie señalo con una mueca a Theo.

-Oh vamos no es tan malo… si soy un ser tan apuesto.

-¡Que va! Eres un angelito caído del cielo -Acoto en tono sarcástico mi amiga.

-¿En serio? Creo que tienes razón, ya decía yo que era demasiado perfecto para ser un simple mortal-Reitero este con una sonrisa.

-No te soporto -Cassie hizo rodar sus hermosos ojos y luego me miro - Promete que estaras bien.-Dijo en tono protector, haciendo que me sintiese como una niña pequeña.

-Lo estaré Cassie. -Solté en tono avergonzado.

-Pórtate bien mientras papi y mami no están, corazón -inquirió Theo en tono burlón, estrechando mi mejilla entre sus dedos -No te metas en líos, pequeña-

-Basta -dije riendo.

Cassie me miro de nuevo… y volvió a preguntar "¿segura que no quieres que me quede?" yo le hice un gesto con mi mano de que caminara hacia la salida.

-Hey…-Dijo Theo antes de irse -Siento que hayas perdido tu cita con…-y señalo con la cabeza al lugar donde ahora Harry se encontraba en grupo con sus amigos… y con Ginny.

Ella hoy lucia especialmente hermosa, vestida de rosa, sus pecas resaltaban ante su pelo rojo, haciéndola ver tan dulce, era como una visión preciosa… cerré los ojos negando mi cerebro a inventar historias sobre lo que podría pasar hoy en ese paseo, tratando de no pensar en que quizás hoy Ginny podría atraer la atención de Harry quedándoselo todo para ella.

-Estoy bien -Dije sacudiendo ligeramente mi cabeza, como espantando esas ideas. Theo me sonrió y se despidió con un gesto con la mano y se fue a reunir con Cassie quien ya se había adelantado en un falso intento de deshacerse de él, que yo más que nadie sabía que no conseguiría.

Volví a mirar hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Harry reunido, Ron noto mi mirada y me saludo con la mano, haciendo que Hermione y Ginny imitaran el gesto, Harry en cambio se acerco a mi corriendo.

-Siento tanto que no puedas ir-Dijo y la cosa más asombrosa paso, Harry se veía absolutamente triste, yo comencé a mirar mis pies nerviosa. Harry hoy en especial estaba más guapo que nunca, su piel blanca resaltaba aun más sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro, con una chaqueta azul marino.

-Yo también lo siento -

-Podemos ir en otra ocasión -Y me tomo el brazo, pero de una manera amable, casi en un roce, que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, di las gracias por tener su mano sosteniéndome, porque si no me hubiese desmayado, en serio. El solo era dulce, fuerte y sexy.

-Si…otra ocasión -mentí, sabiendo que no se me permitía salir de Hogwarts.

-"Harry debemos irnos" - La voz de Hermione hizo eco entre nosotros. El volteo la cabeza y hizo una señal con la mano hacia sus amigos.

-Debes irte

-Eh…si debo irme -Dijo con una mueca, parecía triste, pero tal vez era solo mi imaginación.

-Nos vemos luego -y trate de sonreír.

-Si… -y entonces algo maravilloso paso, Harry beso mi mejilla.

¡HARRY BESO MI MEJILLA!

Era solo un beso inocente, eso no significa nada, yo beso a mis abuelos en la mejilla cuando los veo, pero podría jurar que todo el mundo miro, cuando Harry hizo eso, hasta juro que escuche murmullos y miradas se dirigían hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, pero Harry no pareció notarlo, seguro el estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara, pero yo jamás había sido tomada en cuenta, así que yo sabía cuando era mirada y este momentos nosotros estábamos en la mira, el me sonrió y desapareció rumbo a Hogmesdane, sentí como una parte de mi se fue junto a el.

Yo solo quede allí paralizada incapaz de mover ningún musculo, aun sentía el calor justo en el lugar en donde Harry había posado sus labios en mi piel. Era una sensación maravillosa, pero me negué a pensar en eso, era solo un beso en la mejilla, no era gran cosa, no para el… seguro el besaba mejillas a diario, pero para mí era un acontecimiento, sin embargo no me quería hacer falsas ilusiones.

Pase la mayoría del día vagabundeando alrededor del castillo, descubriendo nuevos pasadizos, recorriendo otros que ya había encontrado anteriormente, había un cuadro muy cerca de las mazmorras, cuando se movía a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, desplegaba una escalera que te llevaba por los ductos alrededor de todo el castillo, podías llegar a donde sea que quisieras, pero era un lugar incomodo ya que había muchas telarañas y era muy pequeño. Decidí que era hora de tomar aire fresco, adentro del castillo es como si fuese un lugar desolado nadie caminaba por los pasillos y solo se escuchaba un fuerte silencio, seguro yo era la única desadaptada que no había ido al paseo ¡Que patética soy!.

Me dirigí hacia el lago, quería tenderme bajo la sombra de algún árbol y esperar hasta que llegara todo el mundo y el colegio volviera a estar lleno de ruido y pasos, pero antes de llegar hasta el árbol que ya había divisado, lo mire, la silueta de el, su cabello rubio, el estaba sentado con su espalda apoyada en la corteza del árbol y tenía esa mirada serena, pensativo, su presencia solitaria junto al rio, era como una especie de visión. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, el aun no me había visto, no quería irrumpir ante el. Seguí caminando hacia atrás, tratando de no hacer el mínimo ruido, tratando de huir de allí. Huir de el.

-¿Me estas espiando? -espeto fríamente, sorprendiendome.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Dije molesta.

El se puso de pie, con su cabello rubio que ante el sol se veía incluso más brillante y sus ojos grises fríos mirándome fijamente. -No me sorprendería que me espíes.

-¿Para qué debería yo espiarte? -Ahora mi tono era más seguro y molesta. Me acerque a el.

-Soy de los más populares de Hogwarts, tal vez estas enamorada de mi o algo -Dijo con una sonrisa picara de medio lado.

-¡No estoy enamorada de ti! Ni siquiera me importas -Puse las manos en mi cintura, imitando el gesto de mi madre cuando estaba molesta.

-¿En serio? -y su voz sonó como culpándome de un crimen.

-¡En serio!

-Seguro no fuiste al paseo para poder espiarme -Soltó con un bufido.

-ESO NO ES ASÍ -sentí la rabia recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, me acerque al lago tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Aléjate del lago -Me dijo, pero yo lo ignore.

-No me digas que hacer

-Lo que me faltaba tener una acosadora -Inquirió en forma tranquila, casi en tono de broma, tocando su barbilla, yo trate de ignorarlo y centrar mi atención en las extrañas criaturas que se movían en el lago, era como unas especies de sirenas pero aterradoras.

-¡!NO-SOY-TU-ACOSADORA! - Sentía mi boca temblar, ahora las criaturas estaban más cerca de mí, sus ojos aunque aterradores, eran casi embrujadores.

-Aléjate del lago -escuche que volvió a repetir, pero yo no hice caso, las criaturas me estaban invitando a entrar junto a ellos, acerque mi mano al agua, sintiendo la humedad, estaba ahora siendo jalada al interior. Las criaturas me sostenían con fuerza, el agua estaba helada, sus dedos largos y feos me hacían daño y rasgaban mi túnica, yo grite bajo el agua de dolor y angustia haciendo que el agua entrara en mi boca, llenándome mis pulmones de agua.

No estoy segura de cómo ocurrió, pero algún punto estaba siendo jalado de vuelta a la superficie, por un cuerpo, era Draco.

Tosí toda el agua, tratando de recuperar la estabilidad, negándome a ir a la enfermería. Mis ojos rojos, adaptándose de nuevo a la luz solar, mi nariz irritada, y delante de mí, la visión hermosa de Draco Malfoy sin camisa y mojado de pies a cabeza. El estaba allí frente a mi, no podía descifrar su mirada, tal vez era de preocupación, pero no podría apostar a ello, los músculos de su pecho y sus brazos, parecían gritarme

"TOCAME"

"TOCAME"

"TOCAME"

-¿Te encuentras bien?-el dijo todavía mirándome, sentí mi rabia hacia el desvanecerse. ¡DRACO ME HABÍA SALVADO!.

-Gracias. -El silencio cayó ante nosotros, era tan lleno que no pude escuchar nada, ni el latido de mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ni los sonidos a nuestro alrededor, ni los insectos en el viento, era como si solo importara tenerlo ahí delante de mi. Solo nosotros.

-No me agradezcas, lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera de mis acosadoras -Dijo y regreso a su habitual seguridad y altivez, pero yo no quería creer sus palabras, quería creer que lo había hecho, porque se trataba de mi. Hizo un movimiento con su varita y en tan solo unos segundos estaba seca, luego el se apunto el mismo y también estuvo seco de pies a cabeza, se coloco de nuevo la túnica, cubriendo su pecho ¡RAYOS!

-No soy tu acosadora -pero esta vez no lo dije molesta, sino más bien divertida.

-Ni siquiera eres una acosadora tan bonita, he tenido acosadoras más bonitas- Dijo calmado, con sus ojos grises penetrándome fijamente.

-¡HEY! -me ofendí, a pesar de que el solo decía la verdad. -Si seguro Pansy es una de ellas. -Me lamente al momento de decir esto.

-Si tal vez… porque ¿celosa? -sentí como el rubor subió a mi cara.

-Por supuesto que no.-Dije lo más calmada que pude

-Agradece que te salve la vida, soy algo así como un héroe ¿no crees?

-He tenido héroes más bonitos -acote tratando de imitar su tono.

El soltó una risa descarada -Lo dudo -dijo enarcando una ceja y señalándose así mismo.

-¿Acaso te crees un príncipe azul o algo así? Porque si es así no lo eres.

-No un príncipe azul es algo tonto, aburrido muy perfecto, en cambio yo soy mejor… más interesante -y guiño un ojo.

No pude evitar sonreír y el me sonrió de vuelta, era como si no le importara quien era yo, como si no le importara que yo fuese una sangre sucia.

-Entonces… -arrastro su voz - ¿de verdad estas bien? -ahora su voz sonaba de verdad preocupada, y me sentí extrañamente feliz por esto.

-Estoy bien.

Estuvimos unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que yo sentí que era el momento de alejarme de el, después de todo estar cerca de Draco Malfoy, podría ser algo peligroso.

-Yo…yo ya me voy -dije y me arrepentí tan pronto las palabras salieron de mi boca. Draco podría pensar que yo le estaba pidiendo que caminara conmigo, yo no quería parecer patética. Más que de costumbre quiero decir. El asintió y entonces ¡CAMINO CONMIGO!

-Entonces eres suertuda de que te salve la vida Melanie -Dijo el con ese tono picaro.

¡Draco sabia mi nombre!

-Eh… si suertudisima- Tartamudee. -Lastima que no tengas suerte de no tener una "acosadora" -hice comillas imaginarias con mis dedos -Ya sabes una mas bonita

-Si que lastima -y sonrio de medio lado - Pero no me disgusta tenerte a ti de acosadora.

Todo lo que decía me parecía sexi, era como si todo el fuera una especie de persona destinada a romper corazones.

-No soy tu acosadora. -repeti.

Cuando llegamos hasta la mitad del castillo, escuchamos los pasos de los alumnos que llegaban del paseo, a lo lejos pude ver la cabellera negra de mi amiga, que se acercaba hacia mi, algo extrañada.

-Ya me voy -Inquirió el.

-Nos vemos. -respondi

-Si, nos vemos por allí - Dijo y me dio esa mirada otra vez la que me hizo querer tirarlo contra la pared y tocar su pecho sexi. Y me siento tan apenada por desear eso.

-Claro que si- Yo estaba orgullosa de cómo sono mi voz. Incluso casi sofisticada. Pero entonces cuando di vuelta para encontrarme con Cassie, tropecé sobre mis propios pies y ahí me di cuenta de que yo jamás iba a ser sofisticada.

Escuche a Draco reírse a mis espaldas, Cassie hizo me tendio mi mano para ayudarme a pararme, aun tenia esa extraña mueca en su cara y yo aun me recuperaba de la vergüenza de caer al suelo frente a Draco Malfoy.

-Explicate, que hacias con el.

-Eh… no es nada… estaba a las orillas del lago….

-No puedes acercarte al lago, allí hay sirenas… son malvadas- me interrumpió ella, yo hice una mueca.

-¡Te caiste! -grito ella, haciendo que varios se giraran hacia nosotras, al parecer Cassie tenia esa mala costumbre.

-Shhhht! -la calle - No, no me cai -menti yo casi en susurro. Senti que debía guardar el secreto de ese encuentro con Draco solo para mi.

-Draco solo me estaba pidiendo la hora -Me sorprendí al notar que se escucho como si fuera verdad

-¿En serio?

-Si Cassie, no te mentiría -y sentí una punzada en mi estomago, yo le ocultaba muchas verdades a mi mejor amiga

-Bien…, me he vuelto algo paranoica.

-Bien.

Caminamos juntas hasta la sala común, y dejamos que el calor de la chimenea entrara a nuestros huesos, haciéndonos sentir muy agusto, Cassie me contaba como Theo había estado tratando de tomar su mano todo el viaje, entonces ella hizo un hechizo que lo dejo sin huesos en su brazo y por eso había sido castigada por 1 semana. Se reia mientras contaba la historia

-Tengo que contarte algo… sobre Harry…y Ginny -senti como mi corazón se detenia, al mencionar estos dos nombres juntos en una oración.

Yo trague grueso, cerre mis ojos tratando de no entrar en pánico y le hize una seña para que empezara.

-Ellos estuvieron juntos todo el paseo…

-Si los vi que se iban juntos, con Ron y Hermione.

-Esa es la parte mala, ellos estaban solos, ellos 2… sin Ron y Hermione.

Yo sentí un pequeño ardor en mis ojos, puse mis dedos en mi ojos para contener el llanto.

-No entres en pánico de acuerdo -Repitió Cassie. - Ron y Hermione han estado enamorados desde siempre, solo ellos dos no se dan cuenta, el caso es que justo en este paseo el pelirrojo decidió que era hora de compartir tiempo a solas con Hermione, lo malo fue que dejo a Ginny y Harry solos, no se si fue un plan malévolo ideado por Hermione, Ginny es su mejor amiga, tal vez quiera que ellos se emparejen.

Yo negué con la cabeza -Ella no es así, Harry me ha contado mucho de ella, sería incapaz de entrometerse en su vida amorosa.

-Sea lo que sea, ellos estuvieron solos, es peligroso ¿sabes? Ginny es… tu sabes…

-Ella es hermosa-dije yo triste, golpeándome con la realidad.

-Si…ella es…Hermosa -Balbuceo ella- es decir, no es que tú no lo seas, tu eres hermosa también…

-Ella es más hermosa. -la interrumpí

-Escucha, tal vez, ella ya sepa que Harry está interesado en ti y no se trate de entrometer, pero Ginny está enamorada de Harry desde siempre… ella puede tratar de conquistarlo también- Sentí que mi corazón latía rápido y los celos me llenaban. -Pero Harry te quiere a ti -decía Cassie tratando de tranquilizarme -"Tu gata es afortunada" Si, el te quiere, recuérdalo…Además en el paseo no hicieron nada, es mas casi ni hablaron, ni se abrazaron ni nada, solo compraron unas cosas,… pero solo hay que tener cuidado…. Ginny podría ser tu competencia.

Sentía como me iba desmoronando, era como si me fuese a enfermar, ellos habían estado solos en el viaje, yo no podría competir con ella, entre ella y yo, era fácil la decisión, ella me ganaba por mucho, este era el fin de la historia de cuento de hadas que yo me había creado en mi mente. Solo que descubrí que yo no era la cenicienta que se queda con el príncipe azul, yo era la hermanastra fea.


	9. Un baño embrujado

**Disclaimer: **_No, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, en estos momentos estaría en un yate junto con Draco y Harry, y un elfo domestico me estaría trayendo piñas coladas._

**Capitulo 9: Un baño embrujado**

"No juzgues a un libro por su portada… es lo mismo para las personas, no te dejes llevar por una primera impresión"

Una vez una inteligente, dulce mujer que prepara las mejores galletas de todas, me dijo una vez esas sabias palabras, mi abuelita Susan, al principio no entendí su significado así que simplemente lo ignore, pero justo en este momento, esas palabras llegan de nuevo a mi memoria, todo tiene sentido, ella tenía razón, jamás puedes tener un concepto apresurado sobre alguien, antes tienes que conocerlo…luego juzgarlo. Tal vez Draco no es exactamente tan malo como todos dicen, después de todo el me salvo la vida, tiene que tener algo bueno ¿no?.

Esa noche Harry me llamo aparte y me entrego una caja de granjeas de todos los sabores que había traído de hogmesdan, pero aun me sentía burlada era como si el gritara en mi cara.

"JA-JA-JA estuve con Ginny todo el viaje"

Aun así me sentí emocionada al recibir ese obsequio así que abrí el paquete en seguida y ambos tomamos una, a él le toco una sabor de chocolate, yo tome la otra tira emocionada por ser la primera vez que probaba estos extraños dulces, aunque mi emoción se esfumo pronto ya que mi dulce sabia a… a… ¡MOCO!

Ambos nos reímos después por este hecho, pero yo en secreto jure jamás volver a probar otra granjea de todos los sabores en mi vida. ¡Jamás!

Era el día siguiente a la hora de la cena, nos sentamos en nuestro sitio habitual, Cassie tomo como 3 papitas y se las llevo a la boca, mientras se despedía con la mano.

La tome por la muñeca y le pregunte - Espera… ¿A dónde vas?

-Estoy castigada ¿lo recuerdas? -Me dijo y me señalo hasta el grupo donde se encontraba sentado Theodoro con un yeso en su brazo izquierdo, evidentemente aun los huesos le estaban creciendo.

-Cierto -Dije soltándole la muñeca

-No creo que salga temprano tendré que ayudar a Snape a hacer inventario de pociones, eso me llevara horas.

-Si… -Acote encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Oh Dios! Casi lo olvido, préstame la parte de arriba de tu túnica, si me presento ante Snape sin el "uniforme reglamentario" -hizo comillas imaginarias con sus dedos - Seguro duplicara mi castigo, ya sabes cómo es… estúpido narizón. -gruño.

-¡Cassie! -la reñí. -Sacándome la parte de arriba de mi túnica negra que se llevaba por encima del uniforme, dejándome solo con mi falda negra, mi camisa blanca y mi corbata verde con plata - Snape tiene razón, jamás usas la túnica negra.

-¿te pondrás de su parte? -Dijo tomando la túnica negra de mis manos mientras se la pasaba por su cabeza bajándola sobre su uniforme -Ya sabes que me da mucho calor. Bueno me tengo que ir o si no llegare tarde, nos vemos luego. -Y me guiño el ojo. Luego pude escuchar que me gritaba "ten mucho cuidado por favor"

Me reí ante la manera que Cassie me trataba, era lindo que alguien se preocupara tanto por mi, ella era una buena amiga, sin duda, sin su presencia no soportaría mis días en Hogwarts, en nuestra amistad ambas nos complementábamos, ella era la fuerte, extrovertida y valiente, yo era algo así como la razón, me atrevo a decir que un poco la madurez, Cassie era temperamental sin duda si yo no la controlara un poco estaría metida en muchos líos, me reí para mis adentros era lindo aportar algo a nuestra amistad, que lastima que no podía agregar sinceridad a esa lista.

En la cena estaba hambrienta tome un emparedado grande y extra condimente con mucha salsa de tomate, con lo que no contaba es que el envase estaba defectuoso llenando mi camisa blanca y parte de mi corbata con una mancha roja.

-Maldición -Dije por lo bajo tratando de limpiar mi mancha con una servilleta, haciendo que la mancha se esparciera mas.

-Oh que desastre, ¿Quieres ayuda? -Una voz un poco irónica sonó a mi lado.

-Eh…no…gracias -Dije desconfiada.

-Oh por favor déjame ayudarte, hay un hechizo que desaparecerá esa mancha en un instante.

-No…estoy bien -y negué con mi cabeza, en efecto la mancha no era tan grande.

-Melanie…. Soy tu compañera de cuarto ¿quieres andar con esa mancha roja por todo el castillo? -Dijo Pansy, la mire ella tenía razón, era mi compañera de cuarto, tenía que tratar de confiar en ella ¿Cómo no podrías confiar en alguien tan hermosa como ella?.

-De acuerdo hazlo. - y cometí el terrible error de confiar en ella, el terrible, terrible error.

Pronuncio un hechizo que no pude entender, pero en vez de limpiar mi mancha, hizo que de la punta de su varita saliera un chorro de una sustancia amarrilla desagradable. Aparte olía terrible.

-¡Upsss! Creo que me equivoque de hechizo -Y rio chocando su mano con la mano de Bulstrode.

¡Imbeciles!

Casi toda la mesa Slythering se comenzó a reir de mi, yo era de nuevo la burla de todos. Por suerte para mi las otras mesas no parecieron captar lo que acaba de sucederme. Theodoro se acerco corriendo hacia a mi y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Pansy, esta hizo una mueca sarcástica de que se asustaba y se alejo para seguirse riendo de mi.

Theodoro iba a decirme algo pero yo me adelante -Estoy bien, solo es una mancha, me cambiare, no es nada - Dije tratando de minimizar el incidente, a pesar de que la furia me consumía por dentro.

-De acuerdo, te acompañare hasta la sala común -Sugirió, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-No hace falta, puedo ir sola -Dije tratando de ignorar las risas que aun se escuchaban -

-De acuerdo, te alcanzare en un rato… y toma una ducha… eso huele horrible -Dijo señalando hacia la mancha amarilla en liga con el rojo de la salsa de tomate.

Asentí y trate de sonreír pero la impotencia no me lo permitió así que me aleje cerrando los puños del comedor. Recorrí los pasillos, y parecía que lo que fuera que Pansy me había embarrado en el pecho su olor iba empeorando, era tanto el hedor que los ojos me lagrimeaban.

¡Estúpida Pansy!

Sin duda mi ingenuidad no tiene fin, tampoco mi estupidez por confiar en ella, lo peor de todo es que tendría que escuchar a Cassie reprochándome el ser tan ingenua de confiar en el enemigo. Camine lo más rápido que pude tratando de llegar de prisa a las mazmorras sin que nadie me viera… o me oliera, seguro parecía una total estúpida en estos momentos, solo me faltaba un cartel pegado a mi espalda con la palabra "patéame". Si, haría la perfección.

Escuche unas voces que venían desde el otro lado del pasillo, fue hasta que la reconocí que me asuste, como si mi mala suerte no bastara, Harry se iba acercando desde el otro lado junto con sus amigos.

Mierda

Mierda

Más mierda

No permitiría que me viera en esta vergonzosa situación, yo estaba tratando de conquistarlo, no de espantarlo, y con este olor seguro que lo conseguiría, no el no podría verme así, mire a mi izquierda y luego a mi derecha tratando de buscar por donde escabullirme, solo había un lugar el baño de chicas, aquel que siempre estaba descompuesto, entre de prisa sin ni siquiera importarme el letrero de:

"No pase, fuera de servicio"

La impresión de Harry era mucho mas importante que un letrero, respire aliviada al escuchar que las voces se iban alejando, que alivio, Harry no me había visto, un poco de buena suerte no venia mal después de todo.

Aproveche que ya estaba en el baño y decidí tratar de lavar mi camisa sucia y mi corbata, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer, me afloje la corbata y me saque la camisa quedando solo en brasier. Cerré la puerta con seguro para asegurarme de que nadie entrara, aunque sabía que con el letrero que había afuera no creo que muchos lo intentaran.

Después de un rato la camisa se iba desasiendo un poco de su mancha y ya estaba volviendo a su original color, el blanco. Me estremecí al escuchar unos leves sollozos en uno de los compartimientos.

¡Oh, no estoy sola, ya había alguien más en el baño! Pensé

Los sollozos se hicieron un poco más fuertes, la chica seguro estaba muy triste, sentí aquella desconocida que lloraba en un baño, me sentí identificada, así que decidí decirle en tono dulce: "Deberías salir, no es bueno llorar tanto… si quieres podemos hablar"

El sollozo acabo y del compartimiento salió volando… si ¡VOLANDO! Un fantasma de una niña de unos 14 años, de anteojos y un poco regordeta. Me caí hacia atrás por la impresión del momento pero luego recordé que ya me habían hablado de que uno de los baños de chicas había un fantasma… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

-Oh lo siento… no fue mi intención molestarte. -Dije

-Claro que lo fue, a todos les encanta molestarme - y soltó un sollozo mas fuerte -¿crees que no se cómo la gente me llama a mis espaldas? ¡Myrtley la fea! ¡Myrtley la gorda! ¡Miserable llorona, deprimida Miyrtley! -

-¡Myrtley la llorona! -Exclame recordando el nombre de ese fantasma, como si se tratase del mayor hallazgo de todos los tiempos.

-Si así me llaman…- Y se acerco a mí en un segundo, solo para volver a llorar mas - Myrtley la llorona, no tienen derecho no es mi culpa tener una vida tan miserable y desdichada como la mía.

-Yo…lo siento… por favor deja de llorar -Trate de frotarle la espalda pero mi mano atravesó su inexistente cuerpo, dejándome con una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo.

-¿Crees que es gracioso atravesar a un fantasma? -Grito, perdiendo la paciencia.

-No… no es eso… lo siento.

-¿Qué haces desnuda? -Pregunto en un sollozo

-No estoy desnuda, es solo que estaba lavando mi camisa, estaba manchada porque….

Pero entonces antes de que pudiera saber porque, ella comenzó a temblar, señalando a mis espaldas, con su cara fantasmal mas asustada de lo normal. Voltee hacia el lugar en donde ella señalaba, allí se encontraba también un espíritu flotando, pero no era un fantasma, era algo mas solido, tenía sus ojos oscuros malos, y su sombrero colorido con un cascabel en la punta, era Peeves, a el ya lo conocía, incontables veces me había arrojado bastones y había pegado unos chicles a mi túnica y uno que otro a mi cabello, sin embargo al igual que Myrtley yo también me asuste, todo el mundo sabía que ese Poltergeist era travieso, además yo me encontraba semi desnuda en un baño, eso hacia la situación más complicada.

-¡Myrtley! -exclamo divertido, al tiempo que yo tapaba mi cuerpo con la camisa mojada. -

_Tus gafas te hacen ver tonta_

_Tan gorda como una ballena _

_Tu cara llena de granos_

_ Myrtley sinceramente pareces espanto_.

Canto Peeves, lo que provoco que la fantasma se pusiera a llorar aun más fuerte, y el Poltergeist se riera aun mas escandalosamente.

-¿Qué haces en este baño? - y se dirigió en picada hacia mi. - ¿Por qué estas casi desnuda? ¿Por qué hueles tan feo? ¿Estás haciendo travesuras? -preguntaba tan rápido y un tono de broma que no me dejaba responder.

-Esta prohibido entrar a este baño… tu,tu,tu,tu…estas en problemas, te acusare. - Continúo Y subió hasta el techo dando vueltas.

-Vine a lavar mi camisa-

Myrtley que aun seguía llorando intervino - Cuando yo estaba viva, a los chicos les gustaba molestarme lanzándome comida y ensuciaban mi uniforme -Y siguió llorando.

-A lavar… a lavar…a lavar… con jabón y agua…. Agua y jabón -Canto divertido Peeves.

-¿Podrías irte?... es que… necesito seguir lavando mi camisa. -Pregunte en tono de suplica.

-¿Cuál camisa?... Esta -Y jalo de mis manos la camisa, dejándome al descubierto, pero a el no le importaba ver mi cuerpo, el subió con la camisa en sus manos dando vueltas y riendo.

-¡Tengo tu camisa, tengo tu camisa! La tengo, la tengo -Y rio fuerte

-¡Dámela! -Grite enfadada, poniendo colorada, por estar de esa manera tan expuesta delate de un poltergeis y una fantasma.

-Dale su camisa- hizo eco Myrtley.

-¡Cállate Gorda! -le respondió este a la fantasma, tirando la camisa arriba y abajo.

-Dámela por favor, Peeves.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Será divertido ver como el colegio te ve en ropa interior, casi, casi van a ver tus te…te…tetas -Acto seguido desapareció por la puerta mientras cantaba: _"Alguien mostrara sus tetas, tetas, tetas, téticas, tetotas, las tetas, sin verguenza sin camisa, mostraba sus te...te...te-tas_"

Creí que mi mundo se desmoronara, ¿Cómo saldría de este baño? Lo único que había dejado era mi corbata verde, plata, si no fuera porque ella se llevo mi túnica, nada de esto estuviera pasando… maldita manía de Cassie de no llevar su túnica. Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, Myrtley tampoco era de mucha ayuda, solo se dedicaba a llorar y gritar. Estaba sudando frio, completamente asustada, avergonzada… esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, a mi… ¿acaso el universo me odia? ¡TRAGAME TIERRA!

¡En serio, trágame Ya!

Puse mis índices en mis sienes, tratando de tranquilizarme y pensar con calma, ¿Cómo salir y recorrer los pasillos? Bueno en realidad ese no era tanto el problema, calcule que a esta hora ya serian casi las 10pm, aunque ningún profesor me podría ver en estas fachas, ¿se imaginan mi cara si me encuentro con Snape? Dios seguro moriría, Mo-ri-ria.

¡ESTUPIDO PEEVES!

El verdadero problema era la sala común, a esta hora en general estaba llena de todos los alumnos de Slythering, no podía aparecerme allí en brasier. Eso me haría el completo hazme reir… es decir, aun mas.

Piensa Melanie, Vamos, piensa, piensa… esa cabeza te tiene que servir para algo, piensa…

¡Lo tengo! Bueno… no es que sea un plan grandioso, pero al menos es un plan, solo espero que funcione.

Asome solo mi cabeza hacia afuera, espere a que alguien pasara, de preferencia una chica, le gritaría y pediría que me prestara su túnica, si ese seria el plan perfecto.

Paso el tiempo.

Siguió pasando el tiempo

…..El tiempo aun pasaba.

Y nada que pasaba, ni siquiera un ánima recorría los pasillos, me estaba muriendo del frio, en serio, quien diría que los baños de noche eran tan fríos, mis dientes estaban castañeando.

"Por dios, que pase, alguien quien sea"

No debí pedir eso, no paso ni un minuto hasta que sentí ese olor, y escuche los pasos livianos de alguien que se venía acercando, el olor iba en aumento, ese olor a cigarrillo, tenía que ser el…

"No lo llamare, no lo hare, sería vergonzoso… el no me puede ver así" Me llego otra oleada de frio que me hizo castañear más fuerte, no me podía quedar aquí un segundo mas, tenía que llamarlo, no había alternativa.

-PsssSt- Sisee pero él no se daba la vuelta. -Pssst -Volví a sisear. Aun no se daba vuelta.

-Draco- Dije por lo bajo. Nada - ¡Draco! -Grite. El instantáneamente se desvio hasta el lugar donde yo estaba y cuando descubrió de quien se trataba esbozo esa sonrisa arrogante.

-Hey acosadora -Dijo algo extrañado.

-Necesito tu ayuda.-Tartamudee con solo mi cabeza asomada por la puerta del baño, escondiendo la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, para que el no lo notara. Por suerte Draco si llevaba su uniforme completo, así que no creo que se negara a prestarme su túnico… o al menos eso pensé yo.

-¿Ah sí? -y sonrió de medio lado -¿qué quieres? -Tiro su cigarrillo al suelo y lo apago con la punta de su zapato

-Préstame tu túnica, por favor -Suplique.

-¿Por qué? -Y rio divertido ante la situación - Además porque te escondes -trato de ver hacia adentro pero yo se lo impedí.

-No te puedo decir porque, solo préstamela por favor.

-Es decir que quieres que te preste mi cara, exclusiva y nueva túnica negra -Enarco las cejas mientras caminaba de lado a lado - y tu no me piensas decir para que la quieres… eso seria imposible.

- De acuerdo… la necesito porque necesito usarla -Dije sonrojándome.

El soltó una carcajada… -¿Por qué quieres usarla?

-Solo… la necesito Draco. -Inquirí por debajo.

-¿Acaso quieres sentir una prenda mía sobre tu piel?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No seas tonto!

-Sin insultos, mira que dependes de mi…me imagino que la quieres usar porque estas…. -Y se detuvo, haciendo una señal para que yo continuara su frase.

-Si Draco… lo estoy, lo estoy. -

Ahora rio si es posible mas fuerte yo lo calle, tal vez alguien lo podría escuchar - ¿Estas qué? -pregunto él como si no fuera obvio.

-Desnuda -dije en un murmullo - Estoy desnuda, o mejor dicho casi desnuda.

El esbozo esa sonrisa de dientes blancos perfectos y por un momento no supe porque me estremecí si por el frio que sentía o por ver su sonrisa.

-Todo esto es obra de tu tonta amiguita Pansy, si no fuera porque ella me mancho, yo jamás habría venido a lavarla y entonces Peeves… ¡estupido Peeves!

El se llevo la mano a la barbilla y los ojos se le iluminaron -¡Así que era por eso que Peeves cantaba la canción de las tetas y llevaba esa camisa blanca en la mano! ¡Esto es tan divertido! - y solto la carcajada.

-¿Me las prestaras o no?-pregunte algo irritada y sonrojada desde el nacimiento del cabello.

-¿Porque no invocas una camisa con tu varita?-pregunto de forma desafiante.

-Es que…. Es que… ummm… mi varita… esta… mi varita está en la túnica, y mi túnica se la preste a Cassie -Dije triunfante, era impresionante ver cómo iba mejorando en mis mentiras. ¿Cómo sea me la prestaras o no?

-Sí.

Yo sonreí sinceramente hacia él, Draco era tan amable, tan bueno, tan dulce, tan apuesto….

-Pero con 2 condiciones -Acoto el rubio.

El era tan imbécil, tan estúpido, tan arrogante.

-¡Dos! -me queje

-No estás en posición de quejarte -acoto y tenía razón, yo no estaba en posición de hacerlo, pero el tampoco la tenia para aprovecharse.

-¿Cuáles? -pregunte

-La primera es… -E hizo una pausa dramática mientras enarcaba una ceja. -Tienes que decir que eres mi acosadora y que estas locamente enamorada de mí, -sonriendo de medio lado me hizo una imitación de cómo tenía que empezar la "confesión": -Yo Melanie

Bueno no era algo tan terrible, tal vez humillante, pero a nadie me escucharía solo él, luche contra mi rabia y comencé.

-Yo Melanie estoy totalmente enamorada de Draco Malfoy, respiro, como y sueño por él, es mi vida… en secreto lo acoso porque me obsesiona… -me detuve para pensar algo mas -Es tan hermoso y me trae loca por todo su cuerpo…. ¿contento? -Termine molesta.

-Valla… solo te dije que dijeras que me amabas y dijeras que eras mi acosadora, pero creo que aprovechaste para declararte ante mí en serio. - Y me miro picaronamente

Yo le di una de mis miradas asesinas, pero no funciono muy bien, porque del frio seguía castañeando los dientes.

-Dime el siguiente reto.

-El siguiente es… Déjame pasar al baño…contigo.

-¡QUE! Estás loco, ¡no lo hare! Prefiero dormir aquí. -Y cerré la puerta dejándome inundar de nuevo por el frio extremo que había y los sonidos de los sollozos de Myrtley. El no me vería en brasier, no lo haría, era un degenerado, ¡estúpido Draco! "Como quieras" oí que Draco dijo afuera y escuche de sus pasos alejándose.

Pero, como explicaría amanecer en un baño semi- desnuda ¿creerían lo de Peeves?. Si esperaba hasta mañana seguro abría mas personas vagando por los pasillos, entonces todos me verían, eso era más vergonzoso…creo. Además no es como si me fuera a ver desnuda, solo estaba en brasier, solo pensaría que es como un traje de baño, además el había de seguro vistos cuerpo desnudos mas lindos que mi huesudo cuerpo.

Corri hacia la puerta y grite -¡AGUARDA, LO HARE, LO HARE!

El regreso con su paso aristocrático, sonriendo victorioso, me aparte de la puerta para que el pudiera pasar, su delicioso aromo inundo el lugar opacando un poco el aroma que despedía mi brasier por haberse llenado un poco de la sustancia amarilla.

-¿Qué es ese olor? - Pregunto mientras se miraba al espejo poniendo en su lugar unos mechones rubios de cabellos. Siento contradecirme, pero me molesto que ni siquiera me mirara, supuestamente quería entrar era para eso, verme humillada en brasier, pero el parecía ignorar mi figura y solo contemplaba la suya en el espejo.

Yo estaba de brazos cruzados esperando que el me diera su túnica, el me miro por el espejo y pregunto extrañado.

-He visto muchos brasies en mi vida, pero jamás había visto uno tan extraño como ese.

En efecto agache mi vista para ver la mancha amarilla desagradable que tenía mi sostén en el medio, la sustancia se había traspasado llegando a todos lados, ya que la camisa blanca del uniforme era muy delgada.

-Eso-señale la mancha en mi lencería -Es la obra de Pansy y eso también es… ese olor desagradable.

-Valla, es que acaso tu y Pansy tuvieron una guerra de comida en ropa interior… -pregunto perdiéndose en sus pensamientos con una mirada depravada.

Yo me acerque hasta él y lo empuje - ¡Cerdo! ¡Degenerado! ¿Acaso no te enteraste lo que me hizo esa en el comedor?

-¡Hey! No te acerques a mí, hueles terrible. -Dijo sacudiéndose la túnica.

Yo reí irónica a pesar de que sabía que el tenia razón - Como sea, ya cumplí las 2 condiciones, ahora dame la túnica- dije jalándole la túnica.

-Tranquila, tranquila… ¿me quieres desnudar en la primera cita? Eso no estaría muy bien visto para una señorita. -Y de nuevo me helo con esa mirada de ojos grises, yo instantáneamente me aleje de el apenada.

-No te prestare mi túnica -Enfatizo el muy serio, pero yo quería pensar que se trataba de una broma.

-Deja de jugar y dámela ya

-Es en serio, no te la prestare-

-¡De que hablas! ¡Ya hice todo lo que me pediste! -Y comencé a golpearlo en el pecho -¡Cumplí las dos condiciones -Y seguía dándole golpes hasta que el detuvo mis muñecas entre sus manos varoniles.

-¡Hasta te deje verme en brasier! -le grite impotente en la cara.

-No es que tenga mucho que ver -Dijo de nuevo con esa mueca burlona.

-¡Callate! -y trate de darle patadas a sus pantorrillas, pero no funcionaba.

-Hey, hey… no es que haya dicho que no me gustara lo que veo.- Dijo empujándome un poco hacia atrás, en lo que creí era un intento de ver mi cuerpo, lo cual aun no entendí… no había mucho que mirar. -Además puso una mueca tipo galán de cine, francamente hizo que mis rodillas temblaran.

-Escucha mi túnica es muy cara, es de seda negra, es muy exclusiva, no te la puedo prestar si la vas a llenar por debajo de esa -Me soltó y señalo desde lejos la mancha en mi brasier. -La única manera de quitártela es que…no lo sé…- hizo un movimiento exagerado con sus manos - creo que tendrías que quitarte el brasier.

Le volví a saltar encima tratando de golpearlo por ser tan degenerado, pero el me tomo por lo brazos inmovilizándome y quedamos tan cerca, tan cerca que yo podía sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro, olía a mentas. La situación me parecía tan peligrosa, estábamos muy cerca y pude sentir una de sus manos sobre mi cintura desnuda, adaptándose al contorno de esta, yo estaba muy fría y al sentir su piel caliente me resulto muy cómodo.

-Waooo, acosadora, debes pensar que estas en un sueño, tu y yo en un baño solos, tu y Draco Malfoy, esto no se vive todos los días… disfrútalo -siseo, pero ya su arrogancia había arruinado el poco romanticismo de ese momentos y yo me solté de él, retrocediendo hacia atrás.

-Lejos de ser un sueño, esto peor que mi peor pesadilla… y creeme que es mucho decir -Escupi molesta hacia él. Rio burlonamente.

-Hare lo que me pides, pero júrame que no miraras - Le dije.

-Lo juro -y levanto una mano dramáticamente, la misma mano que minutos antes había tocado mi cintura, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento.

-Voltéate -exigí, el lo hizo, rápidamente desbroche mi brasier con una sola mano, mire de reojo para ver si el espiaba, pero no lo hacía, tape en seguida mi pecho con todo mi brazo, y le grite que me lanzara la túnica. Él lo hizo enseguida y pude por fin cubrirme taparme con ropa seca y caliente. Era una sensación acogedora, la túnica era mucho más grande que yo, pero estaba caliente, el calor de su cuerpo y el aroma que despedía era hipnotizanté, también olia un poco a humo de cigarro pero esto no me importo.

-Gracias -articule con sarcasmo, después de todo lo que me había pedido hacer, ya ni siquiera consideraba favor a lo que él había hecho por mí

Caminamos juntos hacia la sala común, cuando entramos estaba desierta él empezó a subir las escaleras sin despedirse, agradecí esto, no estaba de humor para escuchar de nuevo su arrogante voz por un buen tiempo, pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

-¿Sabes algo? Me gusta imaginar que debajo de mi túnica estas completamente desnuda.

-¡Cerdo! -grite asqueada.

-Por cierto, cuando me devuelvas mi túnica lávala primero. -Y siguió subiendo las escaleras con serenidad.

Yo tome un libro que había sobre la mesita y se lo arroje pero ya era tarde, ya había desparecido.

¡Estúpido Draco, te odio, te odio, te odio con toda mi alma…. Imbécil arrogante!

Escuche que la puerta de entrada se volvió a abrir, por ella entro con paso y mirada cansada mi amiga Cassie, al verme allí parada y con mirada de furiosa se sorprendió y se acerco extrañada a mí. Lo que me enfureció es que ni siquiera llevaba puesta la túnica.

-¿Dónde está mi túnica?

-Oh, seguro debí olvidarla en la oficina de Snape, me la quita porque tenía calor, a él, ni siquiera le importo. -Y soltó una risita inocente.

Yo apreté mis puños enfada y me deje caer en el sofá esperando que la chimenea calentara un poco mi cuerpo aun helado.

-No te preocupes mañana temprano pasare a buscarla - Y se sentó junto a mí, aun extrañada por mi presencia en la sala común a tan altas horas de la noche. -Un momento… si tú me diste tu túnica a mí, ¿de quién es esa túnica que llevas puesta?

Hice una señal de obvio con las manos y un bufido de cansancio, tener que contar todo lo que me había pasado hoy no era muy cómodo que digamos.

-Todo comenzó con una mancha de salsa de tomate en mi camisa…..


End file.
